Naruto: The Demon Sage
by Oraki.Vendo
Summary: What would happen if Naruto heard Sakuras confession to Sasuke on the night he attempted leave the village. What if Sasuke never left and instead Naruto did. Smart/Strong/Powerful Naruto. NON-Emo Sasuke. NARUSAKU XD
1. A silent departure

**Naruto: The Demon Sage**

**Chapter 1: A silent departure**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span> Hello my fello fanfic readers and writers :D This is a story that I thought up of whilst I was watching the old Naruto and my friend said 'Imagine if Naruto was hiding in the bushes and listening to this confession'**

**Anyway this isn't a GOD like Naruto but it's pretty close to it. There will be regular weekly updates so get keen!**

**Besides that random boring authors note all I have to say is enjoy this story XD**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. I know...sad right?**

* * *

><p>"I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!" Sakura screamed out to Sasuke tears running down her eyes in the middle of the night.<p>

"If only you would be with me...I promise, I'd never let you regret it. Everyday would be a joy. I could give you happiness. I'll do anything for you Sasuke. So please...I'm begging you...don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge; I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So...stay here...with me..." Sakura said with tears still flowing down her face. Then a cloud that was covering the moon moved away bringing light to the two Genin like two spotlights on a stage.

"And if you can't stay...then take me with you...Sasuke..." Sakura finished, still sobbing.

During the whole confession Sasuke remained quite. Not moving or saying a word. The only sound that could be heard besides Sakura's tears and voice was the gentle wind blowing through the leaves of the tree's surrounding them. Then Sasuke turned around with a smirk on his face.

"You haven't changed at all...Your still annoying"

This caused Sakura to go wide eyed. Sasuke turned towards the gates again and slowly started to walk off without looking back but stopped when Sakura screamed out "Don't leave me!"

She ran towards him a few steps then said "If you I'll scream and..." She said in a final act to stop Sasuke from leaving. She was cut off because she was surprised that Sasuke disappeared then reappeared behind her. Suddenly she heard Sasuke speak to her in the softest voice she ever heard him talk in.

"Sakura...thank you for everything," Then she felt a pain in her neck and realised she was beginning to pass out.

"Sasuke..." she said before finally being consumed by the darkness.

Sasuke then looked at the village gates, then to the moon. He stood there just staring for a while, thinking whether it was really worth leaving the village and all those who he now called comrades just for the sake of killing his brother.

'If I leave the village now and get power from that weird snake guy, and kill my brother then what? What do I do with my life then? No. I'll stay. I'll get my own power and kill him with my own strength. And to make sure my revenge is even more sweet I'll get stronger and kill him without having to gain that cursed ability,' Sasuke thought to himself. He dropped his bag then turned around and looked at the now unconscious Sakura on the bench. He picked her up and disappeared into the night and dropped her off at her houses door step.

Unknown to the other two, another figure was at that scene at that same time. He watched the confession happen from one of the trees that were near them. His heart broke when he heard the love of his life saying she loved Sasuke more than anything. Hell she even said that she would even run away with him. After seeing, that Naruto started thinking. He looked at the stars that were slightly covered by the branches of the tree he was currently sitting under.

'Hmm...I guess I really am not wanted,' Naruto thought to himself sadly. After all he's done. The people that meant the most to him saw him as nothing. Naruto was broken and a single tear rolled down his face.

'I should leave. I should just get up and go. I mean it would be for the best. The village never wanted me, they always wanted me gone. Also now that the Akatsuki are after me I would be endangering the ones I cared about and the village I swore to protect. It also doesn't help that I'm not strong enough to myself let alone everyone else,' Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly he heard an evil cackle from deep within his mind.

'**Bahahah Kit. Of course you're not wanted you never were, and it was all because of me! You're so weak it almost makes me pity you. ALMOST! You are nothing more than a brat wanting something you will never receive. People see you as a demon. So a demon you shall be!'**

Naruto got angry.

'Just shut the hell up you stupid fur bull! You're in my mind so I control YOU! I'm no demon you are (the Kyuubi smiled at that taking it as a compliment). I will get stronger and protect everyone! Then I'll fight you and prove to you that I'm strong.'

'**Ha! YOU fight ME? You're millennia too young to even think of fighting me!'**

'Yeah and you see it's exactly that arrogance that got your ass handed by the fourth and then sealed in me.'

Naruto heard Kyuubi growl. Feeling triumphant Naruto got up and walked to the road where Sakura and Sasuke were standing.

Naruto realising he actually needed to get stronger he thought to himself.

'Ok...I'm going to leave the village and get stronger but I'm going to need a teacher.'

Naruto could only think of one person that fit the job description perfectly. Even though the person he was thinking of was such an idiot at times and the world's biggest pervert ever known he was a really good teacher and he was one of the few that could and would willingly teach Naruto. That one person was no other than Jiriya of the Sannin.

Naruto looked at the stars once more. He then put his hand into his ninja pouch and took out a scroll and a pen. Next he wrote on it and addressed it to Tsunade. After that he made shadow clone and told it to give the message to Tsunade. And with that Naruto picked up the bag Sasuke left on the road and then Naruto made his way towards the great gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

As Naruto neared the gates he saw the night guards and decided that he better do something about them. He quickly made a few shadow clones and made them appear behind them and knocked them out. Then he just casually walked through the gates. After getting to a certain point Naruto looked back and saw all of Konoha. He smiled sadly and then continued walking.

'I'll be back someday. It's a promise,' Naruto thought to himself as he continued on his journey into the still and motionless night.

* * *

><p>Killer Bee: Please Review, cause if you do that Ora-ki and I will surely love you! :D<p>

me: -.-'


	2. A different retrieval squad

**Authors Note: **

**Hello again everyone. Ok so I know I said I would update sooner but i got grounded (im not going to say why) and I havn't been able to access a computer in a while. Also this chapter isn't very long and I apologies. **

**Another thing, Chapters won't come up frequently like I had hoped because my friend and I have a pretty big goal now. We are going to be the first big mangakas that has ever come from Australia! So we're practicing right now. Then we're going to send it to Sydney and hopefully we pass it there. Then after that...JAPAN! I'm doing the storyboards and names and he's doing the art. So yeah thought I would let all of you know :D **

**Also I was kind of in a hurry to get this next chapter up for all you guys.**

**Anyway like usual read and enjoy :D**

**and please no flames but i welcome constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

**I do not own Naruto though if I become a mangaka and somehow impress Mr. Kishimoto I just might ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 2: A Different Retrieval Squad**

Tsunade woke up in the middle of the night after having a horrible nightmare about winning 100,000,000ryo. She made her way from the Hokages chambers with her blonde hair flowing down unlike her usual ponytails. She made her way to the Hokage office to get some of her favourite Sake that she always kept locked away in her desk. She opened the door to the office and walked to the window. She loved the sight this village at night. Her office windows showed the whole village illuminated by the stars and the moon. It was such a beautiful view. The fifth Hokage could only smile.

'Sometimes I feel really thankful that that little brat brought me back to this village,' Tsunade said remembering how Naruto Uzumaki managed to convinced her, the world's worst gambler to come back and become the leader of her village. She finally tore herself away from the window then walked to her desk and saw a white envelope addressed to her. She sighed.

'The horrors never seise to end. They even appear to me in the middle in the night. No matter how small the paper work may be. Paperwork is still the world's scariest thing besides Lee and Gai's unbreakable sunset Genjutsu,' she thought to herself whilst opening the bottom draw of her desk and taking out a little scroll. She took it out and opened it then with a 'poof' and a small cloud of smoke a Sake bottle appeared and a little white saucer next to it. She poured herself some of her favourite brew and proceeded to open the envelope. The blonde women took out the contents of the envelope which was a letter and took a sip of her elixir then continued reading the contents of the letter.

_Tsunade Baa-Chan I'm sorry but...I'm leaving the village. I discovered something this evening, that to some of my so called 'precious people' I mean nothing. No one has ever wanted me in the village anyway and I know about your struggles with the council about me. I may be a bit stupid at times but I'm not an idiot. I'm sick of all the glares the villagers give me. Also I figured it'd be for the best seeing as the Akatsuki are after me. With me in the village I'm nothing more than a magnet for trouble. Don't get me wrong though I will come back...someday. But for now I need to get stronger so that I can protect everyone I care for and prove to everyone else that I am strong! Then finally, after that, prove to this village that I'm strong enough to be their Hokage._

_I really am sorry Tsunade Baa-Chan but I think this is for the best. And as you read this letter I'm already leaving the village. I sent a clone to send this letter to you._

_Yours leaving_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (that's right I found out) former ninja for The Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_P.S: tell the pervy-sage to meet me at the place where he taught me the Rasengan if he would like to train me. If not I can understand. I mean he was my Godfather and wasn't there for 13 years of my life. So it's not like I really need him but it would be nice to have some company along my travels...you know besides from my moocher. _

Tsunade was speechless after reading the letter. She finally let a single tear roll down her face.

'Naruto...,' she thought to herself.

Tsunade knew that people would start wondering what happened to him and she also knew that she wouldn't be allowed to give him a wanders pass like she and Jiriya had allowing him to be able to walk freely between in and out of the village. She decided to do the only logic thing possible.

'I'm going to have to make a retrieval team. Then if that doesn't work I might have to brand him as a missing-nin and then if he chooses to come back then I'll convince the council to accept him. I mean other villages have allowed missing-nin to join their shinobi ranks before,' Tsunade declared to herself. She waited a little while longer, thinking things through in her head thinking if that was the best way to go about things and then finally she decided that it was and then shouted out 'BEAR!'

Just after those words left her mouth an ANBU member wearing a bear mask appeared into the room.

"Yes lady Hokage?" He asked in a usual ANBU bow.

"Fetch me Shikamaru Nara. Tell him I have a mission for him," she ordered.

"Yes milady," and with that the ANBU member disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A few moments later a very grumpy Shikamaru came walking into the Hokages office accompanied with Shizune.

"What did you need lady Tsunade. You may not know this but its only 1 am in the morning and some of us just don't have your sense of liveliness at this time ok." Shikamaru stated very bluntly.

Tsunade gained a tick mark on her head.

"Listen you; you're a Chuunin now, a leader. So that means you're going to be called at random times ALL the time. Now listen. I have a very important mission for you."

Shikamaru was hoping for a nice relaxing day after his promotion but nope it was straight into business.

'Troublesome,' was the only thought that ran through his mind.

"Alright then," he said "What's the mission? What's my Team? And when do I leave?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Very well to answer all your questions in one hit...your mission is to return Naruto Uzumaki to the village, your team will be the Genin from team 7 and any other Genin who you think could assist you well in this mission. You leave in 1 hour. You better move fast" She said seriously.

Shikamaru was stunned for a moment. Naruto, leaving the village...it just didn't seem right. He turned around and headed for the door but before doing so he looked back at his superior.

"I want to know the real reason this mission was made when I get back. I know Naruto wouldn't just walk out of this village for no good reason and just abandon his dream about being Hokage"

"Hurry Shikamaru"

Then with those parting words Shikamaru ran out of the Hokages office and towards Sakura's house.

'Come back soon...Naruto,' The blonde Hokage said looking out into the village once again.

When Shikamaru arrived at Sakura's house he knocked on the door expecting her mother or someone else to come out but Sakura came out with a sad look on her face. Shikamaru knew something was wrong but he didn't have time for this. One of his good friends just took off and he needed to know why.

"Sakura look, I know something is bothering you right now but I'm afraid you don't have time to be worrying about that right now," Shikamaru said just assuming it had something to do with Sasuke. "Naruto has gone and left the village and we've been assigned the mission of bringing him back."

Sakura instantly perked her head up at this. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," Shikamaru said "Now hurry we need to go and get the rest of our team mates."

An hour later Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, were all at the gates waiting for Shikamaru brief them on their mission. It was still pretty much pitch black with the moon being the only source of light.

"Alright everyone listen up! Our mission is simple. We have to bring Naruto Uzumaki back to the village."

This gained gasps from everyone.

"What do you mean bring him back?" Kiba stated.

"Exactly what he says," Neji retorted. "It's obvious. Naruto has abandoned the village. But who knows why."

"Exactly," Shikamaru said finally getting all of their attention again.

The wind rustled through the trees making the leaves blow gently with the wind.

"Look...This is my first mission leading a team. I have no idea what to expect and usually I'm just a simple lazy guy, but not today because today...I'm responsible for all of your lives too"

Everyone suddenly got a whole new outlook on the usual lazy ninja.

"Naruto and I have been buds since the academy and I know he has done something for all of you as well. So this mission is personal. Also I don't want a bad record on my first Chuunin mission," Shikamaru said quite simply.

Shikamaru then went through their formation and checked their weapons.

"Alright everyone let's move out!" He called out.

Everyone had a look of determination on their face. They were going to rescue their blonde comrade. By force is they had too.

There was a single thought running through everyone's mind as they jumped through the tree's

'Naruto...why...?'

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please Review :D**

Sasuke: IF you don't review...I will foster all my hate for you, and then...I SHALL KILL YOU!  
>me: -.-'<p> 


	3. Dealings for an Escape

**Naruto: The Demon Sage**

**Chapter 3: Dealings for an escape**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span> Hey guys long time aye :) Once again I apologies. I seem to do that a lot for you. But no I couldn't get this chapter how I wanted it to. Then I got carried away with my manga XD but yea anyway new chapter and I hope you enjoy :D  
><strong>

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto. T . T**

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking in the moonlit night headed for Tanzaku town. As he was walking he suddenly realised that his shadow clone dropped off the letter.<p>

'Huh...so that's what the shadow clone was meant for,' Naruto thought to himself finally realising that the second function of the shadow clone jutsu is that when the clone dispels all the knowledge the clone obtained goes straight back to the user.

'I might try that for training sometime,' He thought again as he continued walking.

A little while later the road came to a clearing and in the clearing stood 4 strange looking people all with the same rag like outfit and a very noticeable purple rope which could only mean they were followers of Orochimaru. Naruto slowly made his way towards them seeing as the direction they were standing in was the same way he had to go.

As he approached them, the one with white hair, green lipstick, and two heads walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Beat it kid. Or else we're going to have to kill you," He threatened. Earning smirks from his comrades.

Naruto looked at the man dead in the eyes without a hint of fear which surprised the mutated being a bit.

"Hmm...Four fully trained shinobi against one little Genin? Your real tough aye," he stated quite calmly never taking his eyes off of the man. The man and his companions looked angry.

"Ok so I'm guessing all of you are that snake pedo's little play things right?" Naruto said smirking a bit.

The man punched Naruto.

"That's it you little brat! You're dead now!"

Naruto looked at the man and then he spat out some blood.

"Your punch is weak," he said. He then corked back his fist then sent it flying into the man's face breaking his nose and sending him flying a few meters.

All of the others flared up their curse marks ready for a fight. They suddenly knew that this was no ordinary boy. Naruto closed his eyes then spoke in his mind.

'I'm going to let you have some fun alright...just don't kill them. I want them to be my servants so they stop the team that will be sure to follow me.

The Kyuubi smiled inside of his prison

'**Very well then...I suppose it's still better than nothing. I think we're starting to understand each other better kit,' **the mass energy of chakra said through Naruto and it's mind link.

'Yeah, yeah,' Naruto said in his mind 'Just don't go overboard alright. And remember. No dead. Just hurt them enough for them to realise that they're OUR servants now.'

Kyuubi scoffed.

'**I heard you the first time!**' It said. Naruto just smirked then let some of the Kyuubi's Chakra enter his body and then eventually bringing up the Kyuubi's cloak. Naruto's whole body soon became engulfed in demonic, bubbly orange Chakra with a single chakra tail at the back. The two headed shinobi got back on his feet with his curse mark active.

"LETS KILL THIS BRAT!" he shouted getting nods from everyone else. Then they all charged but they stopped dead in their tracks soon after being flooded by a wave of killing intent.

"W-what is this kid?" the six armed man said.

"Stop being such a wimp Kidomaru," said the redheaded girl as she continued her charge soon followed by the others.

Naruto/Kyuubi smirked evilly.

"**YOU'RE **sogoing **TO REGRET **picking a fight **WITH ME!**" They said together with their voice changing from demonic to normal every few words.

The now demonic Naruto punched the air sending a giant current of wind in his enemies' direction not blowing them back but stopping them at least. He then disappeared and then reappeared in front of the red head making her eyes grow in surprise

'How the hell?' she thought to herself but her thoughts were soon drowned out by a very powerful kick in her gut by the blonde sending her a few yards away. Demonic Naruto didn't stop there though. While she was flying (falling) Naruto appeared next to her and threw her at the fat one of the group with a weird haircut. The redhead smashed into the big guy sending the both of them to the floor. The redhead was in too much physical pain to move and she just lay there. However the fatty got back up and looked pissed.

Naruto just casually came walking back into the clearing cracking his fingers and neck.

"Well that was fun...So can I know the names of who I'm about to obliterate?" he asked taunting them.

They all glared at him.

Then the six armed one spoke.

"I am Kidomaru," he started "The one you just injured was Tayuya; the one next to me with the makeup is Sakon, and then the big guy is Jirobo"

Naruto looked at them all.

"Well...it's nice to make you my slaves" he said as he disappeared again punching Jirobo in the gut then twisting his wrist, stretching out his arm and sending said person to fall on the floor with a very loud thud. Naruto then jumped up in the air, did a flip and then sent an axe kick with just enough force to wind Jirobo and prevent hurting him too much right into his stomach.

Naruto then looked at the other two still with his evil smile.

"Two down, Two to go," he said as he got up to his full height and started walking towards the other two.

"Sakon, we're going to have to take him on at the same time. Tell Ukon to stop sleeping and get out here."

Sakon agreed and then Naruto watched curiously as a second being came out of Sakons' body.

"Sakon," said the newcomer who was identical to Sakon "Why did you call me out. And what the hell happened to the others?"

"It was him brother. Sakon said pointing to Naruto. All attention went to the blonde.

Naruto tilted his head like a confused dog.

"Ukon was it? Well I am Naruto Uzumaki and I simply wish for all of you to do me a favour, nothing more," He said sitting down on a nearby rock.

"OF COURSE YOU WERE!" Sakon said annoyed "SO THATS WHY YOU DECIDCED TO BEAT TWO OF US DOWN!"  
>Naruto shook his head.<p>

"You idiot, you were the one who threatened me," he said sending out more killing intent stunning the other three that were still fully conscious in the clearing.

Ukon not really wanting to be woken up for a pointless fight decided he'd hear the kid out.

"Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say. Only because I would rather sleep than have an all out fight. What is it you want from us," he asked.

Naruto looked at him. Making sure there was no sign of deception. He found none but he didn't lower the cloak just in case they'd rather fight.

'He might be just as a lazy as Shikamaru. Nah, no one is lazier than him,' Naruto though to himself.

"Ok," Naruto began "All I want you to do is slow down the team that is sure to come after me," he stated simply.

"What do you mean 'come after you'?" Kidomaru asked.

"What, you mean you haven't noticed the cut across my headband?" he said pointing at his forehead. They all looked at it more carefully and there it was. A very deep cut going through the leafs symbol.

"Wait...so YOU left the village?" Sakon asked a little confused.

"Disappointed?" Naruto stated "Were you looking forward to raping Sasuke alongside the snake paedophile?" Naruto said.

Sakon was about to attack but was stopped by his brother.

"No Sakon. Don't. He doesn't want a fight he wants an escape," Ukon said.

"We'll agree to help you only if you bring us Sasuke Uchiha," He said very businesslike.

Naruto looked up at the stars.

"I don't think I personally will be able to get him to go with you. But I'm sure he'd be on the team that would be after me so you could convince him then and there. I don't know. So do we have a deal?" Naruto asked getting up.

The three remaining sound ninja looked at each other then back at the blonde.

"Deal," the three said.

Naruto smiled then drew back the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Nice doing business with you. I wish you well on achieving your endeavours," he said simply as he picked up the bag he dropped, slung it on his shoulders then he slowly started walking away.

"Don't forget. Slow them down."  
>The three nodded. But Naruto didn't get to leave before Kidomaru called out.<p>

"What kind ninja are searching for you?"

Naruto stopped for a second then called out

"Probably Genin," he said as he continued walking again "I don't think you guys have much to worry about."

Naruto smiled knowing that his comrades would put up an amazing fight against the sound team.

Naruto kept walking into the ever silent night.

(With the retrieval team)

"Neji do you see anything?" Shikamaru asked.

"I did. Five amazing chakra signatures, but then a giant chakra spike occurred. Especially one that felt a lot like the one Naruto used to beat me during the Chuunin exams. Then in less than a minute two of the other Chakra signatures dropped and another one appeared. Then when I tried to get a better view with my eyes it another chakra spike blurred my vision," he said a bit frustrated.

Sasuke paled a bit knowing that the people Neji saw was actually the convoy that was meant to escort him to Orochimaru so he could gain power. Kiba suddenly got a disturbing scent and realised something was coming their way.

"STOP!" he shouted and everyone stopped on the branches they were standing on and readying themselves.

Suddenly four people appeared in front of the retrieval squad.

"Man...Next time I see that kid I'm going to kick his ass!" shouted Tayuya angrily.

"Just shut up Tayuya," Jirobo said.

"Why don't you make me?"

Jirobo was about to say something but Kidomaru glared at him.

"Look we have a mission to do so let's just do it," Kidomaru said.

"I still want to know why we're listening to that blonde," Tayuya argued "If he's so good then why doesn't he fight them himself?"

This earned raised eyebrows from all the Genin.

"What do you know about Naruto?" Shikamaru demanded.

Tayuya eyed him.

"He wants you dead," she said with an evil smirk. Kidomaru sighed.

"Tayuya shut up," he said. He then pointed to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha. Your coming with us." He said shooting a chakra enhanced spider web at him then dragged him in and Sakon put him in a fairly large box which he handed to Jirobo who strapped it to his back.

"Now as for the rest of you," Sakon started "We were told not to kill you. But he never said anything about putting you in critical condition!" Sakon shouted as he flared his curse mark along with the rest of the sound four.

"NO HOLDING BACK!" he cried.

'Tsk...so troublesome,' Shikamaru thought as he dodged Sakons incoming fist.

"SPLIT UP!" Shikamaru ordered. Everyone followed orders and all headed in different directions.

'We better live to finish this mission,' he said rather annoyed as he was being pursued by Tayuya.

(With Naruto)

'**It appears the fireworks has started kit.**'

'That it does'

'**Don't you feel anything for them?**'

'I have no need for feelings at the moment. My stupid childish self was only a mask. A true shinobi never shows who they really are.

'**I think you and I are going to become good friend's kit.**'

'Who knows...?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: R&R and thanks for the support! Until next time :)**


	4. To Each his own Battle

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I think this is the fastest update i've had in a while. Well to explain that I've had a bit of free time on so I chose to write more of this. :D  
>This whole chapter is mainly just fighting. I discovered that when it comes to writing battle scenes. I suck. So I decided to use this chapter as a practice :) <strong>

**So please let me know what you think and how I can improve the way I write it. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer **

**Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and unfortunately not to me.  
>T.T<br>But one day I shall make my own fully kickass manga that will almost come close to Naruto and I shall have people making fanfics based on the characters in that manga!**

**To bring manga to Australia on to a whole new level. That is my DREAM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 4: To Each his own Battle**

**(**_**With Chouji and Jirobo)**_

'If I eat the chilli pill...I'm definitely going to die...' Chouji thought to himself. Chouji then thought of his friends that were counting on him and Naruto who was the second one to see him as not just some fat kid.

'I'm going to have to do it,' He said with all his resolve. He took the little glass box from his pocket with two of the three glass compartments in it already empty. He looked at the red pill which was about the same size as a cherry tomato and funnily enough had the same colour. He then flicked open the lid of the third and final compartment and dropped the pill into his mouth. His opponent now in the second state of the curse mark with his now reddish skin and weird, demented spikes in random areas on his arms looked on at the young Genin wondering what he just ate. Suddenly Chouji's chakra exploded in a burst of energy. The one thought that went through Jirobo's mind was 'What the hell was that?'

Chouji's headband fell to the floor allowing his hair to flow and sway with the wind. Soon the chakra that had suddenly erupted changed its shape into butterfly wings on his back. He looked on at his opponent. He then disappeared in a blink of an eye and sent a bone breaking punch right into the other mans stomach. As his opponent slowly started to recover himself Chouji spoke,

"People hold grudges when you take something from them," He said raising his voice a bit "for example their food. That last punch I hit you with was stealing the last bite of my favourite snack"

Jirobo was angry that he was being lectured by some fat kid and in his anger he sent a punch aimed straight at Chouji's head. Chouji caught it with ease.

"Don't even try," he said "I'm one hundred times stronger than I was before!" and then he sent his elbow into his opponents gut causing him to bend over in pain. Chouji was quick to react and kneed him in the face causing him to go upright again then he grabbed his opponents head and slammed it into the ground. Chouji stepped on top of the injured man.

"You can steal my food, Call me names but what you've done is UNFORGIVABLE!" he shouted as he corked back his fist with all of his chakra in it.

"NO ONE TRIES TO STEAL OR BAD MOUTHS A FRIEND OF MINE!" he shouted as launched his fist "THIS NEXT ATTACK IS WORTH MY WHOLE LIFE!" he screamed as his fist impacted straight into the man's head crushing his skull and killing him instantly. Chouji moved away from the motionless body and fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"I did it guys..." he whispered to himself as he slowly gave into the approaching darkness. The last thing he saw before passing out was a single blue butterfly that flew past him.

**(**_**With Neji and Kidomaru)**_

'He's discovered my blind spot' thought Neji the supposed genius of all the Genin in the retrieval team. He ran into the forest taking out the kunai that were sticking out from his back.

'One more shot then game over,' thought the second state Kidomaru as he fired another arrow. Neji knew that he couldn't evade this one so he turned around and decided to face the incoming arrow head on. When the arrow did pierce his body it slammed into him pulling sending him flying and slamming into a tree. Neji noticed the thread connected to the arrow and smiled.

'Gentle Fist!' he thought to himself.

He sent his chakra up the thread and straight into Kidomaru's mouth injuring seven different organs Kidomaru's body. The pain that Kidomaru felt was so great he was unable to stand and started falling off the tree branch he was standing on. Neji not missing his chance cut the thread and rushed the now falling shinobi. Neji jumped and then shouted "EIGHT TRIGRAMS- SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" then he unleashed his furious barrage of jabs into the chakra network causing his opponent to faint. Knowing he had won the fight Neji fell to the ground with a rather loud thud. He looked up at the sky and saw a single bird flying in the blue cloudless skies.

'Naruto...' he thought to himself 'I wish that I could've been the one to bring you back from the darkness. Just like you did for me,' and with that Neji passed out too.

**(**_**With Shikamaru, Kiba, Tayuya, and Sakon/Ukon)**_

Shikamaru and Kiba were on one branch puffing starring at their opponents who were at the second state and sweating a bit.

"Damn it Shikamaru. How are we meant to beat these guys?" Kiba asked gritting his teeth and getting a small bark from akamaru. Shikamaru thought for a moment. Then he got down on one knee and made his trademark "thinking" sign. After about a minute of thinking his eyes snapped open and thought of something.

"I got it!" he said. Kiba looked at him.

"Ok so what's your plan?" Kiba asked

"Get ready to attack when I tell you too"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah...that's all. I just hope we don't fail otherwise this is going to turn out to be really troublesome."

Kiba didn't know what his plan was but he was always ready to go wild on an enemy. Kiba looked at akamaru. Akamaru barked at him. Kiba was not sure why akamaru would suggest to use that move but he realised there was not much choice. Kiba nodded and gave akamaru a food pill. Akamaru soon started to grow in size a bit and his fur changed to a crimson red. The dog let out an unnatural roar surprising the other the sound ninja.

"Shikamaru whatever you have planned let akamaru and I do something first. I'll signal you when to attack," Kiba said. Kiba threw some smoke bombs at the sound ninja then akamaru leapt into the air and did a twirl releasing some urine.

"DYNAMIC MARKING!" Kiba shouted as akamaru landed on top of Kiba. Kiba then made a hand sign and a cloud of smoke appeared and out of that smoke came to beast like Kiba's.

Kiba said "MAN BEAST CLONE!" Kiba nodded to Shikamaru and Shikamaru understanding what he meant jumped into the smoke where their opponents were. Shikamaru didn't see them leave the smoke so he knew they were still in there and took his opportunity to bind all four of the sound shinobi in his shadow strangle jutsu

'Crap,' was the one thought that went through all of the sound shinobi's heads.

"NOW KIBA!" Shikamaru yelled.

The smoke cleared just as giant white spiralling figure came towards them from the side attempting to knock them all out in one go. Shikamaru waited at the very last second before he let go and jumped out the way. Unfortunately Shikamaru still got cut up pretty badly but not as bad as the other ninja. The final words they heard were

"WOLF: FANG OVER FANG!"

At the end of the battle Kiba, akamaru, and Shikamaru were the only ones left.

"Sorry about that Shikamaru," said a very tired Kiba

"No worries," Shikamaru said attempting to get up but failing "at least we defeated our enemies. I just hope one of us managed to get to Naruto"

"Yeah," agreed Kiba.

**(**_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_**)**

"Sakura...I found him," Sasuke said with his sharingan blazing.

"Where?" asked a worried Sakura.

"Around fifty metres from our position"

"C'mon then, we have to catch up!"

After around ten minutes they reached the end of the forest and came to some rocks with a waterfall flowing down them. Naruto stood on one of them with his blonde hair flowing through the wind.

Sasuke and Sakura caught up and stood on the other side of the waterfall and faced Naruto.

"NAURTO!" cried out Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto turned around to look at them. Then they noticed something different about his expression. No longer did his ocean blue eyes hold the brightness in them. No it held anger and something the both of them dreaded to see, pure hate. Then what Naruto said next shook them to the core.

"Well well if it isn't the revenge driven Uchiha and the stupid obsessed pinkette," he said. Naruto grinned evilly

"Isn't this nice?" he started "we're all here as a team. Well nearly all of us. All we need now is Kakashi-_sensei_" Naruto spat the last honorific with sarcasm.

"So...what's happening team seven?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** **R&R**

**I will never stop writing! Cause thats my Nindo My Ninja way! **


	5. A Destined Clash!

**Authors**** Note:****Hey guys! :D Once again I apologise for such a long wait for a new chapter updaate but you know how it is. It's the holiday season! And because it's the holiday season, I'm going to be nice and give you guys a double chapter upload back to back! :)**

**Also for the people who were asking how Sasuke managed to break free of the net, ahaha I did get careless on writing chapter 4 because I had forgotten about that part so I thank you all for picking out that quite large detail. However though I didn't want it to go unexplained so I threw together a quick explanation on how he escaped in this chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and look out for the chapter 6 later today :)**

**DISCLAIMER**

**All products from Naruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. However if I add a character to this story then I own him **

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 5: A Destined Clash**

Sakura and Sasuke stared at their blonde teammate that was standing across the waterfall and across them. The blonde's eyes were dark and cold. His face showed no emotion what so ever. They couldn't tell whether he was angry, sad, confused, or anything else for that matter. He simply looked at them. As if simple objects that held no meaning or no more value; something that was...expendable.

There was a long silence. Everyone was in his or her own thoughts. Wondering how they all ended up in this situation. Well almost everyone. Naruto and Kyuubi were discussing on how they should start their attack. They knew they were going to have to fight them and decided that they would beat Sasuke down first because he was the stronger one of the two and also that Naruto had some personal issues to settle with him. After a few more moments of nothing being said, Naruto decided to end the awkward moment.

"Ok...well if we have nothing more to say to each other, then I do believe I will be leaving," He said nonchalantly as he turned on his heels and slowly started to leave the area. This caught the other two by surprise but Sasuke was quick to compose himself and threw three shuriken at the blonde who merely moved his to the side and dodged them. He turned back to his teammates.

"That was quite rude Sasuke. Is that a challenge to a fight?" Naruto asked taunting the Uchiha.

"Yes it is," The raven head said "and this time there will be no one to stop us"

Naruto looked at him then sighed.

"Alright then, but let's end this quick ok. I have somewhere to be in a couple of hours and I can't really afford to be delayed"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Pfft. Whatever," he said as he got into a stance. Then he spoke again just loud enough that Sakura could hear.

"Sakura," he started "Stay out of this fight. No matter what happens don't interfere. Naruto may not be showing it right now but he still cares for you. He probably doesn't want to see you get hurt. And also..." Sasuke hesitated. He had a new resolve but he still found Sakura incredibly annoying. Sasuke mentally sighed and decided to continue with his speech.

"I don't want to lose any more precious people"

Sakura was stunned. Sasuke had called her someone precious to him.

First Naruto leaves the village and now Sasuke is calling her a precious person. It sure was one hell of a day she was having.

During Sasuke's little speech the Kyuubi had given Naruto some of his chakra and according to their new deal Kyuubi got to watch an Uchiha get bashed up.

_**(Flash back jutsu!)**_

_Naruto was jumping through the forest as Sakura and Sasuke were pursuing him. _

'_How did Sasuke manage to escape that net the weird spider guy put him in?'_

_Kyuubi sighed._

'_**It's a net Naruto. And your friend is a ninja. Even academy students can break out of nets. That idiot of a spider wasn't thinking.'**_

'_Yeah but that net was different. It was chakra enhanced. So there wouldn't of been anyway to break free'_

'_**Your 'friend' uses lightning and is considered a genius. He probably used that mind of his to think up of way to break free using his lightning or fire style.'**_

'_Like…?'_

'_**Like him running an electrical current through the net and eventually frying it!' **__The Kyuubi yelled in annoyance. _

'_Oh…so that's what he might've done.'_

_Unknown to them however that was exactly what happened. _

_As they continued escaping Naruto and Kyuubi were discussing something of great importance through their mind link._

'_So you're telling me that you're willing to let me use your chakra and promise you won't attempt to take over as long as I change the scenery of your cell and that I loosen the seal enough for you to be able to see and feel everything I do?' Naruto asked the Kyuubi._

"_**Yes**__," was the simple reply he received._

"_And how do I know you're not just planning on completely breaking out?" _

"_**For numerous reasons; the first being that it is incredibly tiresome to just attempt to break free, next is that I know because of the damned fourth I won't be able to break free. Like ever. So I figured I'd settle for second best. Enjoy the view and live through you without actually having to control you**__"_

_Naruto was stunned._

"_OK..."_

"_**And to make sure we don't die or anything I will personally train you to control my chakra**__" _

"_Uh...thanks I guess...Kyuubi."_

_Naruto had no Idea how to respond to the situation._

"_**FROM NOW ON IT'S KYUUBI-SENSEI TO YOU!"**_

"_Yes sir! Fur ball-sensei!"  
>Kyuubi's only reply was a small growl.<em>

_**(Flash back Jutsu-KAI!)**_

"So, are you done talking now Sasuke?" Naruto taunted and asked all in the same question.

"I'm more than ready Naruto!" Sasuke retorted "COME!"

Naruto disappeared and sent a punch aimed at Sasuke's face. Sasuke, with his sharingan active dodged the attack but only just. Naruto then sent a bone breaking round house kick straight into the Uchihas ribs causing said person to double over in pain. Naruto didn't stop his onslaught though. He sent kicks and punches into the one he used to call 'brother' making him fall off the cliff. After a mighty barrage of kicks and punches Naruto sent a devastating axe kick into the stomach of the winded and airborne sharingan user making him slam into the water with a giant splash. As Naruto sort of floated in the sky for a moment he saw Sasuke's body slowly float to the surface of the water. Naruto smiled and then changed his position. He was now plummeting at Sasuke with his head first and his arms tucked tightly by his side. Naruto dropped, slammed his head into Sasuke's stomach causing him to scream in pain. Naruto then leapt back a couple of meters and waited for him to get back up to his feet.

As Sasuke slowly got back up onto his feat on the river bank, he turned to see the blonde with an evil grin on his face.

"Naruto why are you doing this?" he asked

"I wouldn't if you'd simply let me go. But then again I did attack you first"

Sasuke glared at his blonde teammate.

"I will bring you back Naruto"

"You don't have to," Naruto replied "I will come back. But only when I'm ready, now Sasuke...lets finish our battle shall we?" Naruto asked getting into a proper fighting stance.

Sasuke took out a kunai and then held it in reverse grip.

"WE SHALL!"

The two engaged in combat. Naruto managed to disarm Sasuke then he shot a kick into his gut. Even though Naruto managed a few blows Sasuke was still better at taijutsu than him, even when Naruto had enhanced strength thanks to the Kyuubi.

Naruto jumped back gaining some distance between himself and Sasuke

"You were always better than me Sasuke. Even though I wouldn't openly admit it you helped me get stronger. You were my unspoken goal, to beat you with my own strength. Unfortunately I won't be achieving that today. I know your still miles better than me. And so I have no choice but to use my inner demon to help me win. But I will beat you one day with my own power, not power given to me...next time we meet."

With those words bubbly orange chakra started coming out of Naruto and covering his body. The chakra soon took on a form around Naruto. It had fox like ears and a bubbly chakra tail. Naruto's eyes became red and his hair grew wilder. Sasuke's eyes were as round as dinner plates as he watched the chakra surround Naruto and take shape.

"Naruto...what on earth are you?"

Sasuke saw Naruto about get into an attack position and quickly ran through some hand signs.

"FIRESTYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he called out as he sent a giant ball of fire straight in Naruto's direction. Naruto didn't flinch. Instead he took a deep breath then screamed at the top of his lungs. The jutsu was completely blown away. Naruto then disappeared so fast that even Sasuke's sharingan couldn't follow it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the Cliffside.

From the dust created by the broken rocks out came a creature with hand like wings and a black marking on his nose.

**(A/N: OK I know I don't usually put in A/N's during the story but I needed to add this. I know that Sasuke had to go through that weird ass ritual thing the sound four made him do to achieve second state but this is my fanfic so just go with it)**

Naruto would've thought it was someone else if he hadn't spotted those red eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke stared into each other's eyes. Without having to say a single word the two knew that this next attack was going to be their last.

'Naruto...you're not the only one with a demon' Sasuke thought to himself as he charged up a Chidori. Gone the usual blue lightning, instead came black lightning. It was evil and demonic.

'CHIDORI!' Sasuke said in his mind as he flew towards Naruto.

Naruto charged his rasengan up without the aid of a shadow clone because he was in Kyuubi's cloak. His rasengan wasn't the normal blue colour either. His was blue. The same colour as his chakra cloak.

'RASENGAN!' Naruto shouted in his mind as he leapt towards Sasuke.

The force of the two jutsu impacting actually managed to stop time and space for a brief moment.

Naruto and Sasuke were in a white space. There was nothing, only them.

"Become stronger Naruto," Sasuke said to Naruto "So we can fight once again. Without the use of these evil chakras"

Naruto smiled sadly

"Thank you...brother"

BOOM!

The two ninja fell into the water but only Naruto got back up on his feet. He was exhausted and in pain. The downside of the Kyuubi cloak was that it damages your body rapidly. Naruto heaved Sasuke's unconscious body onto the river bank where a teary eyed Sakura awaited.

Naruto didn't even make eye contact with her.

Sakura had watched the entire fight from the bank of the river. Sakura was in tears. She had never wanted to see this happen. But worst of all was that she was too weak to do anything about it.

Naruto had expected her to cry out the words "YOU DEMON!" or "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN!" but it never happened. Instead he got a quiet

"Why Naruto..."

Naruto turned around to face her. As tears welled up in his eyes the rain began to pour over them drenching the already wet Naruto.

"Why," Naruto questioned "Why what?"

"Why did you leave the village?"

Naruto looked up at the pouring sky, then back to her. He refused to make eye contact as he said the next four words.

"Because I loved you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **T****hank you for reading :) Don't forget to review...otherwise Santa. Won't. Be. Happy.  
>:(<strong>


	6. Tears Hidden in the Rain

**Authors Note: **** Hey everyone :D As promised here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy and have happy holidays everyone :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

******I do not own Naruto nor do I gain profit from writing this fanfic. **

**:'(**

**I so wish i did though...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 6: Tears Hidden in the Rain**

_Previously on Naruto: The Demon Sage_

_Sakura had watched the entire fight from the bank of the river. Sakura was in tears. She had never wanted to see this happen. But worst of all was that she was too weak to do anything about it. _

_Naruto had expected her to cry out the words "YOU DEMON!" or "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN!" but it never happened. Instead he got a quiet_

"_Why Naruto..."_

_Naruto turned around to face her. As tears welled up in his eyes the rain began to pour over them drenching the already wet Naruto._

"_Why," Naruto questioned "Why what?"_

"_Why did you leave the village?"_

_Naruto looked up at the pouring sky, then back to her. HE refused to make eye contact as he said the next four words._

"_Because I loved you..."_

Sakura was speechless. That was definitely not the answer she was expecting. She thought he would say something like "because I hate this village" or something along those lines, but because he loved her. That was something that caught her completely off guard.

The rain continued to fall on the two. Naruto turned his back towards Sakura. Sakura put on a frown when he did that and finally regained her composure.

"What do you mean you left because you loved me?" she demanded standing getting onto her feat.

Naruto smiled a little.

'Ah...there's the Sakura I know,' he thought to himself.

"Don't get me wrong Sakura. You alone were not the only reason I chose to leave,"

This got a confused look by Sakura.

"Well then why...?" Sakura asked again her voice dropping just above a whisper.

Naruto looked at the now lake sized river.

'The last attack with Sasuke must have been devastating if it were to change the landscape this much,' Naruto thought to himself.

There was a little moment of silence before Naruto answered Sakura's question.

"Sakura..." Naruto began "You have no idea what it feels like to be bitter, cold, and alone" he said in a sad, quiet voice.

Sakura frowned again. She frowned because of what Naruto said and also because she only just noticed that Naruto had stopped adding the 'Chan' suffix at the end of her name.

"Of course I do Naruto!" she protested "I always feel bitter when Ino say's I can't do something better than her, I always feel cold when I'm rejected by Sasuke-kun, and It feels like I'm always alone when I don't know what's happening. Like now for instance" She said her voice rising towards the end.

Naruto took his time before replying.

"Sakura...you have no idea how hard life can be" Naruto said flatly.

"Naruto, I'm a ninja so I'm pretty sure I know how hard it can get"

"Being a ninja and living like one are two completely different things Sakura"

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause

"Never mind..."

There was another moment of silence before Sakura broke it.

"You never answered my question Naruto"

Naruto sighed. He was thinking about all the good memories in the leaf village and all the friends he had made. But unfortunately to be able to complete his promise to protect all of them he needed to leave, to get stronger, for them.

"Sakura..." Naruto said going back to the sad and quiet voice "Do you know what my childhood was like?"

Sakura looked ashamed. She knew all too well what Naruto's childhood was like seeing as she used to always belittle him during their time in the academy.

"Yeah...I do," she replied finding the ground a lot more fascinating now.

Naruto shook his head which Sakura just noticed and looked on in confusion.

"I don't mean my academy days Sakura. I meant when I was like only 5 or 6 or even before that."

Sakura still didn't get what Naruto meant. Everyone knew that Naruto was an orphan. So he spent his time in an orphanage.

"You lived in an orphanage but so what, there are many orphans Naruto. Are you really that selfish you think your life was harder than theirs?"

Sakura realised that was a bad move because straight after she finished saying those words a wave of killing swept over her.

"I'm sorry," she said "I didn't mean it"

The killing intent died away and things calmed down again. Naruto then turned around and looked Sakura dead in the eyes.

"You're wrong Sakura I didn't spend my time in an orphanage. Actually when I was three they kicked me out. Then from there I had to fend for myself. My childhood was hell Sakura. I was beaten, abused, and used as the villagers personal scapegoat"

Sakura didn't believe Naruto yet his eyes showed no sign of deception

"Naruto no one in our village could hurt a child and I mean no one," Sakura argued

Naruto sighed. He slowly walked up to her and then placed a single finger on her forehead. The next thing Sakura knew she was in a black space. Then she heard a familiar voice and saw Naruto walking towards her.

"Naruto, where are we?" she asked fairly frightened.

"We are in my mind Sakura. I brought you here with a bit of help from a…friend. There is no need to panic. I simply wish to show you how ignorant you are," he said calmly.

"No harm will come to you physically though," Naruto said reassuring her "though after walking through my memories I'm not too sure how your minds health will be," he stated.

Sakura was determined. She needed to see how her teammate's life was like before she had met him.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave Naruto a single nod.

The two started to walk forwards and slowly video clips of Naruto's childhood beatings, harassment and abuse were flashing everywhere. Sakura paled at the sight of the four year old being bashed with metal poles, drunks hitting him with bottles, and people constantly vandalising the boy's home. What made it worse though, was hearing the little boy cry out in pain and agony and not know why this was happening to him. Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed that he just saw it as nothing, as if this had nothing to do with him anymore.

"Naruto..." Sakura questioned

Naruto kept looking ahead but nodded to let her continue.

"You endured all of this...yet didn't turn out like Gaara? How?"

Naruto thought for a moment then smiled sadly.

"Because I met someone who acknowledged my existence for the first time, even if it was for only a brief moment," Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"Who?" Sakura asked

Naruto pointed to the next video clip that came flying towards them. It was younger version of Naruto and Sakura playing in a sandbox together...and smiling.

Naruto smiled sadly again

"That person who first ever noticed my existence...was you"

Sakura was gobsmacked. It was only now did she finally remember this memory with Naruto, all those years ago.

Suddenly the scene changed and they were back to the waterfall and river/lake.

"Naruto...I am so sorry," Sakura said starting to break out into tears. Naruto raised a single hand to stop her apology.

"There is no need to apologise Sakura. I understand. So I just showed you one half on why I chose to leave the village," Naruto said.

"I understand that you want to get revenge on the village. What other reason would you need besides that one Naruto?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

Naruto laughed a bit.

"Getting revenge would be too easy Sakura. And besides what would that prove? It would prove to them I am exactly what they call me. A demon. No, I plan on getting a different form of revenge. I plan on getting respect from every single one of the villagers. Then proving to them they were wrong about me."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"So what's the second reason?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"I heard your confession to Sasuke"

Sakura was speechless.

'How...?' was the thought that ran through her mind.

"Naruto whatever you heard me say-"she was cut off.

"Save it Sakura, I don't care about your explanation," he said rather rudely

Sakura was hurt.

"Naruto really I didn't mean anything. I just couldn't stand that fact of losing someone I care about," she said starting to tear up again.

Naruto turned her back on her.

"Sakura...I don't even care anymore," Naruto said. Those words were blunt and cold.

Sakura felt like something was cutting inside her.

"You even said you'd go with him if that's what it takes"

Sakura was slowly starting to lose it.

"And all for him," Naruto said looking down at the unconscious body next to Sakura.

"I would've done the same for you Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto shot her a dirty look.

"Don't kid yourself Sakura. You and I both know you wouldn't do that for me," Naruto stated.

Sakura's heart felt like it was being stabbed by several rusty kunai.

"Sakura, you were the first person to actually play with me when I was kid. I felt so happy that I thought I had actually found a friend. But then a few days later you met Ino and no longer hung out with me. I was just a memory to you. I thought that I could somehow rekindle our friendship during our time in team seven. But I guess I was wrong," Naruto said as he slowly started to leave.

"But you have made so many friends," Sakura screamed out to Naruto.

"Have you ever felt the pain of losing someone close to you Sakura? It's incredibly painful. It hurt more than all of my beatings combined. Don't get me wrong I don't blame Ino or anyone for that matter. I was just...hurt," he said as he took another step forward.

"Naruto don't go!" Sakura screamed "I'll make it up to you I promise! I won't be such a bitch anymore I swear! Please just don't abandon me or Sasuke-kun!" she yelled her eyes balling not wanting to see her blonde friend leave.

Naruto stopped.

"I am a very strong believer in second chances Sakura Haruno," Naruto said undoing his headband. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a while before you get yours," Naruto said pulling off his headband and holding it in his hand. He looked at the leaf symbol which now had a deep cut through it.

"As of this day forth I abandon team seven and the leaf village," Naruto said darkly. Naruto dropped his headband onto the river bank and then shun-shined away leaving a weeping Sakura behind. She grabbed Naruto's head band and held it close to her chest. The rain drowned away her tears as she quietly sobbed next to Sasuke.

"I swear I'll make it up to you Naruto...that's my promise to you,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Itachi: Foolish little reader...If you wish for more chapters. Then review. Review with your petty little words. Then maybe oneday...You have as many stories as me...

Me: -.-'


	7. The End of Pain and Start of Training

**Authors Note:  
><strong>

**!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE IT HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN IT!  
><strong>

**Guess whoos baackk! n.n  
>Hey everyone. Sorry for the really late update :P<br>I reckon I'm probably less punctual than a certain masked ninja who enjoys reading pervrted books ;)  
>But still. I do apologize. This chapter is just to end the 'departure' arc i suppose you could call it. The real story starts in the next chapter (which I have written but not uploading yet cause im evil :D ) and thats when Naruto returns.<br>(important bit now)  
>Even though I said he would be smart, He's still going to act childish and stupid at some points. His intelligence will show in battles whther they be political or phyisical. Also, this is a NaruSaku but it does not mean as soon as they see each other again they will instantly fall in love. There will be drama between them and so on. Ontop of that our female hero is going to have to fight off a few other females in this story. Such as Hinata, and maybe a one more. But it won't be a Harem. It will still remain a NaruSaku in the end.<br>**

**Enough of rambling now.**

**Enjoy the story and the new chapter will come on as soon as I'm done with chapter 10  
><strong>

******n.n**

**Oh. One more thing. Do not question the logic behind this story. It is written by a genius of an author so it is impossible for one such as yourself to understand the genius behind it :P  
>This will sorta follow the canon but not too much.<strong>

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own this show nor do I gain profit for it. But I have a plan on creating artificial chakra and then showing it to him and then being like  
>"WHAT NOW?"<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 7: The End of Pain and The Start of Training  
><strong>

****Time Skip: 2 days after the V.O.T.E battle with the members of Team 7****

The weather was the complete opposite of what it was on 'that' day. It was beautiful. The sun was shining, birds chirping, everyone was happy, blue skies with pillow like clouds floating in sky.

Our hero had just entered into the shopping district of Tanzaku town. It was livelier than he last remembered it. All the children were running around with masks and laughing. He caught a few boys playing ninja and little girls oogling them from the backgrounds. Naruto could only smile at this peaceful place. Naruto came here to look for Jiriya so he thought he might as well head to that place first.

As he made his way to the plateau overlooking the town where Jiriya had originally taught Naruto the rasengan, he decided he'd try talking to the Kyuubi without having to meditate or be unconscious.

'Hey Kyuubi can you hear me?' Naruto thought in his head. No answer.

'Hellooo?' he thought again and just like before. No answer.

Naruto sighed.

'I can't believe I thought that would work...'he thought to himself.

'**Bahah. I could actually hear you kit but I just like screwing with ya**' Kyuubi thought. Naruto would've been surprised that he could actually talk to the massive ball of fur and chakra if he was not so pissed.

'Like screwing with me aye? Don't you remember one of our more recent chats? I said that this is MY mind therefore I can make ANYTHING happen. For example have a naked Gai in there keeping you company for a week or two,' Naruto said evilly.

Kyuubi paled.

'**You wouldn't dare...'**

'Wanna bet?' Naruto said threatening him. And with that being said Naruto started to imagine the top part of Gai naked in Kyuubi's cell (much to his displeasure). Within our hero's mindscape the top half of Gai was being formed from nothing and Kyuubi realised that Naruto had meant what he said and started begging him to stop.

'**OK, OK you made your point! Now send that thing back to hell where it belongs!**' Kyuubi screamed.

Naruto smirked knowing that he won their dispute. He sent the image to the back of his mind it finally disappeared. The Kyuubi sighed thankful that the image was gone.

'So now that you know I have owned you and I now have your attention. Would you like to tell me what happened that night? You know...when you pretty much screwed up my life,' Naruto said but putting a fair amount of emphasis on the last four words.

'**No.**' was the simple reply of the great fox spirit.

Naruto physically face faulted as he made his climb up the plateau to where he learned his signature move.

'What the hell do you mean no?' Naruto screamed in his mind which left quite a long echo.

'**Exactly what I said. I don't feel like telling you what happened. So suck it up**,' it said in a voice.

Naruto huffed.

'Well it doesn't matter anyway. I know what happened. Madara Uchiha attempted to steal you away from my mother while I was being born. He succeeded. Then the fourth or my dad fought him and managed to injure him. Then after that made a letter to me explaining everything and once he was done with that he came to kick your ass and seal you in me,' Naruto said mater-of-factly.

There was a long pause then the Kyuubi spoke up.

'**If you already knew everything why did you ask?'** Kyuubi asked a bit annoyed.

'I wanted clarification and by the way you responded I think I hit the nail on the head'

'**Well...nearly. I was drunk.**' The Kyuubi said practically mumbling the last part.

'What?' Naruto asked.

'**I was drunk alright! That's how Madara managed to take control over me! When our host gives birth they're mind freaks out and has a massive spaz. So random things kept coming into her mindscape but most of it was alcohol. So being the NICE demon I was. I tried to help her mind by clearing away the things that were cluttering up her mindscape. Which just so happened to be liquor.**'

'Pfft. You just wanted to get wasted. You're worse than the pervy sage'

'**Shut up you little ningen**'

Naruto ignored the last line.

'Speaking of said sage...'

Naruto saw his sensei leaning against a pole staring at him with a serious face. Naruto sighed knowing that he was about to get a really long lecture about crap he doesn't really care about anymore.

Naruto walked right up to Jiriya and smiled acting as if he didn't know what was coming up.

"Hey pervy sage," he said gleefully "So I'm guessing you're willing to train me?"

There was a small pause before the white haired ninja spoke.

"Before we continue I need to know why you left. You chose the path as a rogue ninja now Naruto; there is a very strong chance that you will not be going back to the village again. What you have done is the most stupid thing I have ever seen you do. If you did it for a girl or for the treatment you got you should've spoke to someone about it instead of getting all worked up and completely abandoning your dream of being Hokage!"

Naruto sighed. He figured the old pervert would react like this.

"I only wanted to be Hokage so that I could be acknowledged from the village. Though that plan hasn't been going too well," Naruto said sarcastically. "But don't get me wrong though I intend to come back. Besides, even if the council tried to stop me from coming back, there is no way they can deny the son of the their precious 4th Hokage and the Red-Hot Habanero" Naruto said nonchalantly.

Jiriya was lost for words.

"H-How...did you...find out?" he stuttered.

Naruto looked at him.

"Are you serious? Do you really think I'm that stupid? It's a miracle that the rest of the village hasn't figured it out yet. The blonde hair, same blue eyes, seriously it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Jiriya was stunned yet again.

"O-O-Ok but how did you find out about your mother?"

Naruto smiled.

"That one even I can't answer. An image just appeared in my head I knew it was her. On top of that a lot of other information appeared in my head one night."

There was a very long silence between the two. The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees and rustling the leaves.

Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So...is that yes you're going to train me or no?"

Another small pause then Jiriya sighed.

"There's no helping it. If I let you train by yourself you would surely blow up at least one nation single handed," he said standing up straight and started heading off followed by Naruto.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Sure if you feel like blowing yourself up in the process"

The two continued walking until Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Jiriya asked slightly confused.

Naruto looked at him straight in the eyes. Then Naruto disappeared and then reappeared again in front of Jiriya with a fist in his gut. Jiriya lost his breath. His being too stunned and winded didn't allow him to speak for a while. After he recovered though, he looked at Naruto angrily.

"What the hell was that for brat?"

Naruto looked him dead in the eyes again but he was smiling this time.

"Now we're even," Naruto said simply as he continued walking as if nothing ever happened. Jiriya was confused.

"What do you mean now we're even? Even with what?"

Naruto didn't even bother turning around to look back at him.

"Well you were meant to be my god father right? But you weren't around for thirteen years so consider that as your punishment a long with all my Christmas presents you owe me," he said as he continued walking. Jiriya sweat dropped.

"Great..."

"Don't worry though I'm going to knock off all the birthday presents you owe me because of the training you're going to give me"

Jiriya didn't respond. He merely smiled at the young teen and feeling really nostalgic as the boy ranted on about presents and things. A gentle gust of wind blew and he heard Naruto call out from the distance

"OI! You pervy sage get your ass moving already!"

Jiriya grew a tick mark on his head.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! YOU MAY BE HIS SON BUT YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE MY DECEASED PUPIL!"

"OH YEAH I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN KICK HIS BUTT AND YOUR BUTT COMBINED! Just watch. I will be the strongest shinobi ever. I will be Hokage!"  
>"I bet you'll give up before we even reach two months into our training!"<p>

"No way! I said I would get stronger and I meant it because that's my nindo, my ninja way!

And with those parting words the two left Tanzaku town to begin their training. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Hope you enjoyed n.n**

****Shikamaru: Why bother even reviewing? It's just too much extra work. Infact, why am I even telling you this. THIS is far too troublesome. You know what. Just review so we can end my rant. Thank you.

me: o.o?


	8. Return

**Authors Note:  
><strong>**Hello again everyone! :D  
>Just another typical update n.n<br>I suppose for a homecoming chapter it really isn't as long as others are but I don't want to change it right now.  
><strong>

**Also I do apologize, this story may sound a bit cliche in the first 10 chapters but it will get better, and Naruto isn't going to be god-like (i admit though some of his moves will have the word 'god' in it but each new skill that you will see WILL have major side effects when used. Just a heads up. He's also going to work for EVERYTHING he does. Whether it's studying or physical training. So yes, it may seem like a very powerful Naruto but he will have to work for it and each skill will have a drawback.  
><strong>

**Well anyway, enjoy! n.n**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own Naruto. Only the unique abilities that he will have later on in this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 8: Return**

***TIME SKIP*******

**4 YEARS**

Two figures walked towards the great gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The larger figure was fairly tall. It had spiky -blonde hair, a black, torn cloak, and a jet-black sword (think of Sasuke's in Shippuden) strapped to it's back, along with very distinct whisker marks. The build of this figure indicated it was a young male, only probably the age of fifteen. The other figure however was much shorter than the first figure. It was a fox the size of a wolf with blood red fur.

The two figures walked along the road to the gates side by side in silence. Both of them had their own personal demons in this village. And they were back to face them.

As they came to the gates the first figure nodded smiling as he looked up at the gates.

"Well...this takes me back," he said smiling. The fox scratched its ear with its rear paws as it watched its companion reminisce.

After a moment they continued walking. They only got a few meters until the first figure got annoyed.

"Not once! Not even once have we been asked to see if we're part of this village!" it shouted feeling annoyed.

"I put in a lot of effort on the papers that granted us permission to be in here! And I refuse to allow all that time to go to waste!"

The fox sighed as it watched its partner storm off to the guard box positioned next to the gate.

"Hey!" he shouted, "How come security here is so slack?" he shouted as he slammed a fist onto the desk of the guards making them jump.

"Uh…what?" the first guard said.

"I said," the man spoke "Why. Is. Security. So. Slack?" he asked again trying to emphasise his point.

"What do you mean?" said the second guard. "Do you have a problem with the way we're doing our jobs?" he tested hinting the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes. Yes I do." The blonde said.

"Oh yeah? How come?" the first man demanded.

The blonde sighed to calm himself down. He pointed to the gates as people were walking in.

"There are at least five people entering the gates right now! Yet you don't bother checking who they are?"

"We don't need to…they're our soldiers," the first man replied.

"Gah! You're so naïve! They only appear to be your comrades! Ever heard of a transformation jutsu? It's easy for a ninja to become something else. For all you know they could be enemy ninja in disguise yet you still just carelessly let them in. I'm going to be having a word with the Hokage about your negligence towards the safety of this village," he said with stern voice.

He put his papers on the desk and walked away in a huff with his fox by his side.

"Stupid gate keepers. Just as lazy as I remembered them!" thought the blonde as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

It took a while before the two guards realised who they had just argued with.

"H-H-Hey K-Kotetsu was that…Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked stuttering. The other man could only nod as he watched the teen walk away. Kotetsu looked at the papers in front of them. What he saw next made him smirk. He read the paper aloud so that his partner Izumo could hear.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been granted permission to participate in this years Chuunin exam. He is a guest to the village and shall be staying in a hotel as a resting place in waiting for exam to begin.

The both of them smiled.

"It's going to be an interesting exam this year," Izumo said which Kotetsu could only nod once again.

This letter has been approved by the fifth Hokage: Tsunade Senju"

The teen continued walking in his old home. He saw a pole and ran up it as easily as a mouse scaling a wall. When he got to the top he saw a perfect view of the Hokage Mountain as well as the rest of the village. He smiled when he saw that they added the face of Granny Tsunade to the mountain.

"Man…it sure is strange to be back. I wonder if things have changed since then," Naruto said feeling nostalgic.

He felt a tug in his mind and knew instantly what that meant. He looked down and saw his fox companion glaring daggers at him. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Ok, Ok, Look we'll go see her now ok," He said, "And to make it interesting we'll race there. First one to her window wins!" he cried. This caused the fox to shudder in excitement. It's lips formed into a smile showing all of its teeth. Then with a yip it took off with great speed.

"Hey that's not fair! You didn't say go!" Naruto cried back as he chased after the fox.

The two raced for a while. Things were getting pretty boring. That is until both of them saw the goal. As soon as the massive red building which resembled a dumpling was in their sights. They shot off like bullets. The fox was just about to land on the window to the Hokages office but was stopped by a kick to it's back. A laughing and airborne Naruto faced the pissed off fox and blew him a raspberry.

"I win you stupid mutt!" he cried as he smashed through the Hokages window.

Needless to say, everyone in the room at the current time had a single thought running through their head.

'The hell was that?'

"Ow…" said Naruto as he got up off the floor.

He looked around and saw that there were four people in the room.

He was completely clueless on where he was and what he was doing.

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. Suddenly the fox hopped onto the windowsill, still with a pissed off look.

"We arrived…" was its answer.

Naruto suddenly looked as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on inside of him.

"Oh…Well if that's the case where's Baa-Chan?" he asked.

A blonde headed Hokage sitting behind a desk grew a tick mark on her forehead. She had watched the teen smash through the window and even though she already knew who it was, that last comment just wiped out any hint of doubts she had before.

"That voice…and that incredibly clueless manner. Along with the fact you show no respect to your elders. It's been a while Naruto…"

Everyone in the room had suddenly gone quite. Well…almost everyone. Naruto was on the Hokage's table giving said person a great big hug.

"Baa-Chan it's been ages! How you been? Your still using that technique that makes you look young even though you're a wrinkly old lady I see," he said nonchalantly as he inspected her hands.

The blonde Hokage, in pure rage, sent a Chakra enhanced fist right at Naruto's face. She was hoping for the sound of a broken nose but it never came. Instead, where Naruto's face should've been there was a hand holding her fist. He tilted his head so that he could face the Hokage.

"Now, is that how you treat someone you've only just seen after two years? And you say MY manners are bad. Yours are terrible Baa-Chan," Naruto said incredibly casually.

Needless to say everyone was stunned. There was a reason why Tsunades strength was legendary. Yet Naruto blocked it with ease. It didn't even faze him.

Tsunade could only sigh.

"Naruto…do you mind leaving. I'm in the middle of something," she said indicating the other three in the room.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked pointing towards them "And what's with the stupid masks?" Naruto asked.

Everyone in the room (excluding Naruto of course) sweat dropped at such a stupid question.

"They're ANBU Naruto," Tsunade began "Now if you'll be so kind to leave so they may give their report on their recent mission. Go explore or something. I'll have someone get you later," she said.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," Naruto said faking a pout. He then looked at the other three. "You guys look pretty strong. If you got rid of the mask I mean. That just makes you look stupid. But if you want, we could spar sometime. You three versus me! It'd be a good fight," he said he jumped out the window and started running along the rooftops. The fox bowed its head to everyone in the room before he left as well.

There was a long pause in the room.

Then, a noise Tsunade did not expect to hear.

Laughter.

The three ANBU members just started losing it.

"What's gotten into you?" Tsunade demanded.

"S-S-Sorry Lady Hokage, its just that. He never changes," said the ANBU in the deer mask.

"My old friends youthfulness has grown during his absence! Excellent! I can just feel the fire raging in my body! I will definitely take him up on his offer to spar," said the one with a lotus on his mask.

"You and I both!" cried the other one who was wearing a black cat mask.

"Yes, that being said," Tsunade, stated with authority in her voice that calmed down the laughing men.

"I still need your report on your previous mission. Also I have to check to make sure you're all ready for your duties as proctors for the Chuunin exam this year?"

All three of them nodded.

"Good. Shikamaru, you're in charge of the first test. You may choose what it will be but I need to know what it is and how you are going to do it. Lee, You're leading the second exam. It's going to be the same as when you first tried for Chuunin but make it just a little harder than before. Finally Sasuke, you are refereeing the final exam. Make your judgements wise. Dismissed!"

"Yes Milady!" the three shouted before they shun-shined down to the streets.

As they walked along the three of them could only smile.

"So he's finally back huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Looks like it…" Sasuke replied.

"I wonder how Sakura-san will react when they reunite…"Lee said downcast.

"So do I," Sasuke agreed. "So do I…"

* * *

><p>Hinata: A-Ano, please review. Oraki-san does try hard. It would m-mean a lot to him.<p>

me: :')


	9. The Mercenary Akuma

**Authors Note:**

**Guess who's back everyone! :D  
>Once again I have to apologise for not uploading for a long duration of time. I got distracted with a few other things in life.<br>Anywhooo, at least I'm here now right? n.n**

Well enough stalling, here it is! The new chapter! :D

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

**I do not own anything except for the things that I do own  
>n.n<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 9: The Mercenary Akuma**

To say Naruto was having a good day would be an understatement. He was having a great day! He had just got back to his hometown after what seemed like an eternity and he now had some time off to do whatever. Naruto was truly enjoying today.  
>At the present time, we find our hero casually taking a stroll down the main shopping district of the Leaf Village. No one in the village recognized him, neither shinobi nor civilian alike. He did get funny looks now and then though, mainly from the women. When they saw him they started giggling or going a faint red colour. Naruto had noticed this in his travels around the world as well and so he merely assumed there was a sickness going around that only affected women.<br>"Hey Kurama, what sort of illness do you think is affecting the female population throughout the nations?" he asked casually to his companion that was trotting happily along side of him. The little fox could only sigh.  
>"Not going to answer me?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his friend with a bored look.<br>He received no reply.  
>The two continued walking through the village basking in the peace. Naruto and his little fox companion which happened to actually be the Kyuubi or now known as Kurama had come a long way since the night that he left. They became good friends, and after finally getting rid of the Kyuubi's previous hate and anger, he discovered a loophole in his fathers contract with the shinigami with a little help from the pervy-sage during their adventures. It turned out; the seal would only have complete hold over Kyuubis chakra as long as the seal still held some of the chakra from the user inside it. However though, after seeing some traumatic things during his journey, he went berserk and ended up going to eight tails and meeting his dad. After that, the fourths chakra disappeared allowing the opportunity (after finding notes in whirlpool country) to free Kyuubis chakra and then inserting it into a host. However though, the new body of Kyuubi would only be able to hold a certain amount of its original chakra while the rest still remained in Naruto as such the telepathic connection between the two remained even though the Kyuubi was in another body.<br>It had been a long time since Naruto stopped calling Kurama as Kyuubi sensei. Naruto had managed to learn everything the Kyuubi taught him as well as becoming a sage like his other sensei. Naruto's thoughts soon drifted off to the pervy-sage as he looked up at the clouds.  
>"You better come back soon you stupid sage," Naruto said with his words drifting off with the wind. After seeing Naruto complete the fox's sage training, Jiriya decided that he ought to try and complete his own again. It has been six weeks since Naruto last had contact with his absent-minded godfather.<p>

Our hero's thoughts were abruptly interrupted after something ran into him. He looked down and saw a little girl all teary eyed looking down at a blob of ice cream that was currently being infested by ants on the dirt floor. Naruto then saw that he had ice cream all over his robes.  
>"Awww man," Naruto whinged "This was my favourite robe too!"<br>His fox companion scoffed  
>'It's brown and tattered. How could it possibly be your favourite?' the fox spirit said through the two's mental link they had previously established.<br>"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion" Naruto accidentally said aloud.  
>The little girl burst out into full-blown tears after hearing Naruto shout. Naruto instantly dropped down to her level and tried calming her down.<br>"Shh, it's ok. I-I'm sorry. Just calm down all right?" he said trying to ignore the stares that were being directed at him.  
>The girl stopped crying for a moment and Naruto gave her a sheepish grin. After looking at his face though she started crying again.<br>Naruto exhaled loudly.  
>Suddenly he heard a feminine voice calling out. The blonde looked up and saw a civilian woman running towards them and instantly deduced that it was the little girl's mother. When she got there she instantly kneeled down and asked her daughter what was the matter. Said girl merely continued crying and pointed at the ice cream on the floor then to Naruto. The woman's eyes followed as the position of her daughter's finger changed from the ice cream to Naruto.<br>The mother had instantly understood the situation after seeing the ice cream stain on the man's clothing. The woman picked up her daughter and bounced her up and down in attempt to calm her down.  
>"Shh, it's ok baby, we'll just buy another one ok," she said with a smile which turned the girls previous crying into sniffs. The woman then turned to Naruto.<br>"I'm sorry about this, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble. I can pay for the cleaning if it stains," she said as she looked at the ice cream on the knuckleheads clothing. Naruto saw where her line of sight was and simply scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile drawn upon his face.  
>"N-No it's ok, there's no need for that. I was going to get rid of this old thing soon anyway," he said through uncertain chuckles. He looked at the little girl who returned his gaze.<br>"What's your name little one?" he asked kindly.  
>"I-It's R-Rika, and I am NOT little!" she cried. Naruto could only laugh.<br>"Of course your not," he said smiling as he patted her head which she shook off. He then walked to a nearby stand and purchased a small toy fox plushie (his companion looked away in fury). He walked back to Rika and handed it to her.  
>"It may not be as good as an ice cream but I hope this makes up for me making you drop yours," he said still with his smile on his face.<br>The little girl took it gleefully and replied a quick "thank you" as she proceeded to play with the little fox's ears and tail.

The mother though, looked at him with a curious look that made Naruto feel uncomfortable. Just as he was about to voice out the awkward feeling he was getting the lady spoke.  
>"So I'm assuming you're a ninja because of that sword strapped around your back. Am I right?" she had asked. Naruto nodded as a response.<br>"Yep that's right. I am a ninja," he replied back with the smile never leaving his face.  
>"Well then are you an enemy ninja?" she asked which suddenly got the whole crowd surrounding them buzzing.<br>"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned carefully.  
>"Well, I just found it curious that you were not wearing a headband that was all," she replied simply. Naruto understood the logic in what she had said. It was true. A ninja wearing strange clothes, with a sword strapped to his back without any indication of where his allegiance was would seem rather unsettling.<p>

"Well…I suppose you're right on that aspect. I think I would be better described as mercenary now. Well WAS anyway. No, I decided to abandon that life and simply start a new one as a simple ninja living in a peaceful village," he said.

She looked at him still cradling her daughter.

"A mercenary huh?" she asked looking scanning him, " You seem familiar," she started as she looked at his yellow spikey hair, cerulean blue eyes and faded but definite whisker like markings on his face. "What's you're name?" she asked with curiosity getting the better of her. Naruto had suddenly entered panic mode. Thoughts such as 'who was this woman?' She must've been a kunoichi' and 'what do I do?' flooded his brain.

'Dang,' he mentally cursed, ' I was trying to keep my identity a secret. I figured no one would recognize me because of the lack of orange and I had been right so far until this lady showed up,' Naruto said in his mindscape. In all honesty he was hoping that the fox was going to reply but he received nothing of the sort. Naruto did the only logical thing a shinobi would do in his position. He remained secretive.

"My real name I cannot give out because it's considered to be an S-rank secret currently. However though, you might've heard a few stories about me, or well more precisely my alias," he had said looking at her seriously.

"Really?" the woman asked mockingly, " you sure seem to give yourself a lot of credit mister. What is the alias you go by?"

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I don't think I'm that great. I've just heard a few people talking about me that's all. There are a lot of rumours going around about whom I am and what I do in my spare time. It's truly amazing on how people can make such farfetched stories on events they know nothing about."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh right, my name, as I said is a secret. But you can simply call me by the name Akuma," Naruto said as he offered a hand in a gesture of a handshake.

The whole street gasped then went eerily quiet.

'Dang, not again! Oi, Kurmama, should we leave?' he asked his familiar.

'Wait and see how it plays out. It may be different than the other places…' the millennia year old demon said.

'Ok then…'

Naruto waited patiently for a response. He got nothing. As soon as he was about to do something to get everyone's attention again, he was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Are you really the same Akuma that took down Sora Fortress?" a man had asked. "Akuma the demon?" And then more questions hounded him.

"Is it true that you drink the blood of your victims?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
>"Is that you're sword? It's so cool! Can I have it?"<p>

"Is it true that you're the devils strongest warrior?"  
>"You can't be Akuma. You're just a kid."<p>

Naruto screamed out stop, which silenced everyone. He then spoke very slowly.

"That was my past life. I'm starting a new one. It would be nice if everyone would simply just give me some space and not bring back such…sensitive memories."

Everyone only nodded. Naruto smiled back at all of them and gave them his old trademark thumbs up at the crowd.

"I'll see you guys later. Also it would be nice if you guys didn't go around spreading the news that I'm here. That would only cause me more hassle," he said laughing sheepishly. Once again he received a nod. Naruto walked back up to Rika. He patted her on the head again which she allowed this time.

"Take care of him ok Rika," he said smiling down at her.

"Of course. He was a gift from Mr Akuma. I'm going to protect him with my life," she said with as much determination a girl her age could muster.

Naruto could only smile.

"Did you know Rika, you can do anything as long as you have people to protect. Do you have anyone you want to protect?" he asked kindly. The little girl put on a serious thinking face with her eyes closed, which Naruto found cute. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her whole face changed. It was as if a light bulb had suddenly switched on in her head.

"Mhmm, I have Okaa-san, Otou-san, and my nii-chan, and now kitsune-chan" she said with a smile. Naruto ruffled her hair.

"Good," he said smiling "Live to protect those you care about. That's how you can obtain true happiness and strength," and with those parting words. He walked away from her and the crowd and continued down the road.

It's needless to say that the supposed 'demon' was nothing more than a big softy at heart.

"I don't think those rumours are true," a man said.

"Me either," another agreed.

As the crowd watched him turn the corner there was one more statement that made the entire female population think.

"He was kinda cute too, huh?"

* * *

><p>Lee: ORAKI-SANS YOUTHFULNESS HAS RETURNED WITH THIS LATEST CHAPTER! IT WOULD BE MOST UN-YOUTHFULL IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! I TOO WILL REVIEW! AND IF DO NOT THEN I SHALL DO 10,000 PUSH UPS! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I SHALL DO 20,000 SIT UPS! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I SHALL DO 30,000 SQ-<p>

Me: -aaand ok... that is quite enough of that. n.n'


	10. A really bad disguise

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! :D It's me again wooo!  
>You're probably sick of me saying sorry but you know, sorry :  
>Anyway, here's another chapter :)<br>It's a little short but i'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter :D  
>You may even get a double upload this week! :D<br>Anywhooo, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always, I own nothing.  
>Respect to Kishimoto-sensei for being an awesome story teller and artist.<br>****I would never be able to come up with the stuff he has.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: The Demon Sage<strong>

**Chapter 10: A really bad disguise**

News apparently spread really fast in the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'. Naruto had only just announced that he was Akuma and he was going to become a ninja in the city and it was only to a fairly small group of people too. But as he walked along the streets of his home he could hear the whispers of everyone and the subject was always on the famed 'Akuma'.

'I wish those idiots never even gave me that name,' Naruto complained in his head.

'You must admit though, it sounds pretty damn amazing,' replied Kurama through their mental link.

'That may be the case, but now it seems like I'll be called a demon all my life,' Naruto thought deflated.

'Just get over it. Besides, I reckon that busty blonde will most likely reveal who you are to the general public if they don't figure it out first.'

'What are you saying? Of course they won't figure it out. My disguise is full proof,' Naruto stated.

'Suuure, and my fur is pink,' Kurama commented sarcastically.

'What do you mean by that?' Naruto asked slowly.

'Your so-called 'disguise' is a new outfit. That's it. You didn't even try changing your facial appearance. Don't you think people will recognize the blonde hair, blue eyes, AND not to mention your very UNIQUE whisker marks?' the fox stated.

'You know what you stupid little fox. I don't like your attitude,' Naruto thought as he stopped dead in the middle of the road and looked down at the little fox who in turn stopped, sat down, and looked back up at him. Crimson red eyes stared into oceanic blue. The two stared into each others eyes conveying each others unspoken insults and comments through a mere staring contest. After what seemed like an hour the fox smirked and Naruto grew a very anime like tick mark on his head.

"Screw you!" he cried which got the attention of everyone walking down the road. He then kicked the little bundle of fur into a pile of wooden crates, which broke apart. The fox, after recomposing itself, charged at the blonde teen and jumped on his face as he tried to claw his eyes out.

"Get off of me you stupid piece of crap! GRAGH!"

Everyone around them only looked at them for a moment before going on with their daily business. Apparently the residences of Konoha were accustomed to this level of weirdness and merely dismissed it off as nothing.

The two continued wrestling around with each other until they grew tired and decided they ought to get something for lunch. Of course our hyperactive hero instantly suggested ramen, but was quickly shut down by the fox. However though, Naruto didn't give up and he ended up wining the argument for where they should eat lunch. So the two ended up walking to the blonde's still favourite restaurant. As the two stood at the front of the restaurant Naruto couldn't help a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

"Wow…this sure takes me back," he said out loud to no one in particular. The fox remained silent. Naruto took in a deep breath. Even from out there he could smell the different aromas of freshly brewed ramen. Naruto's mouth was starting to water. He drew back the flaps at the entrance as he walked into the small place. He sat down on one of the stools, then a young lady who looked roughly in her twenties walked in.

"So? What can I get you today?" she asked while she was drying a bowl with a white cloth. Naruto smiled.

'Ayame nee-chan hasn't changed a bit,' he thought smiling inwardly.

"Three large miso pork ramen, with a side dish of pork for my little friend please," he said as he indicated to the fox. The young waitress bent over the counter and looked at it with a smile.

"Awww it's adorable," she cooed.

The little fox only wagged its tail at the compliment.

"Na, he's actually a rascal," Naruto commented which earned him a bite on his ankle.

"GAH! That hurt you little mutt!" he said yelling at it. The two went back to their glaring contest. The brunette only could only giggle at their antics.

"I'll be back shortly with your orders," she said as she went back to the kitchen. Naruto 'huffed' and then turned away from the fox with his arms folded. The fox did the same only he turned around with his nose raise and looking the opposite way.

A few minutes later the waitress as well the chef himself came out to greet the two customers.

"Enjoy," he said as he placed the bowl in front of Naruto.

"You too," said the waitress as she went around the counter and placed a little white dish filled with pork cutlets on it on the ground for the little fox.

Naruto cried out a cheerful "lets eat!" and Kurama gave a yip of delight as well before they both chowed down on their respective meals.

When they finished Naruto gave a thanks and just as he was about to leave the head chef called out

"It's good to have you back Naruto, my business was slowly going bankrupt without you here."

Naruto stood frozen.

'How did he know…?'

Naruto slowly turned back.

"W-What do you mean Naruto? I've never heard of the guy. I'm Akuma," he said unconvincingly.

"Yes, I know that. I also know you're the same blonde knucklehead who used to eat in my little restaurant everyday," the man said smirking. Ayame was having a giggling fit.

"N-No I'm not"

"Sure," the old man started "and his fur is pink," he said pointing to the fox that was by Naruto's side. Naruto went silent.

"I admit your outfit threw me off at first when I didn't see any orange on you from the kitchen but after seeing your face again its no doubt its you," the old man stated, "for someone who can destroy a fortress on their own and could run away from ANBU when he was just a kid, you sure lack good disguising skills. I mean all you did was put on a rag really," he said quite bluntly. Naruto had had enough.

"It is not a rag you old man! It's a warriors travelling cloak!" he shouted, "You haven't changed a bit!" Naruto cried out pointing an accusing finger at the old ramen chef.

"You're still as blunt and crazy as you were the last time I saw you!"

There was a silence. The only sound that could be heard was the chatting of passing people outside of the small building. Naruto just realized he had blown his cover.

"Damn…" was his only word before everyone in the room burst out into laughter.

"Ahahah, Naruto-kun, you're still as easily riled up as ever," said Ayame as she held a hand over her mouth while she laughed.

"Too right, he'll never change," bellowed the chef while he continued chuckling joyously.

"Aww, you guys are so mean to me," Naruto whinged.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, you're just so easy to get though," Ayame said with a sweet innocent smile.

"Besides, we had to do something for your return right," the old man said happily, "And to make it even more special, seeing as you've already paid for this bowl, the next one is on the house!" he shouted.

Naruto's whole demeanour did a complete 180-degree turn.

"Really?" he asked happily. He got a nod from both of the two workers. "Awesome! You guys are the greatest!" he shouted fist pumping the air. "Well I ought to keep moving. I still have places to go," he said with a smile "So I'll see you around."

Just as he was about to leave the restaurant for the second time he heard the chefs voice drop to a serious tone.

"Naruto, I know you have travelled the world under the name Akuma so I can only assume that you have eaten ramen elsewhere am I right?" the man stated more than asked. Naruto gave a nod.

"Then I have a question for you. Is Ichiraku Ramen Stand…the best in the world?" the man asked slowly. Naruto's face contorted into a thinking face. Then he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep, The greatest in the world. I'll even vouch for you if you ask that when I become Hokage!" Naruto said before running out of the stand followed by Kurama.

Naruto didn't get too far from the restaurant before he was stopped by something else again. However though, this time it appeared to be rather important.

Two ANBU Black Ops members had suddenly appeared in front of the pair kneeling down with their heads facing the ground.

"Uhh…yes?" was Naruto's rather idiotic reply. Kurama could only role his eyes at his friends reply.  
>"Lady Fifth has summoned you Uzumaki-san," one of them said.<p>

"And she also said if we must, we will use force to make sure you go through the door this time," the second said darkly as the masked shinobi pulled out some ropes.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Aheh, it's ok. You don't need to go through all that effort. I'll be sure to walk through the door this time, I promise. Thank you for informing me of her message. I bid you good day," Naruto said quite formally and then bowed before making his way down the road towards the massive structure that was visible from any where in the village.

"I wonder what she has to say?" Naruto said with a big smile. He couldn't hold in his excitement to talk with his precious person. He ended up jumping on the rooftops to get there faster.

When Naruto arrived near the entrance to the Hokage mansion, he dropped down from the roofs and onto the road (along with his foxy companion) before he entered the building and made his way up the stairs and hallways before standing at the foot of the door that lead to the Hokage's office.

Naruto took a moment to choose on how he would enter. Many different ideas went through his head but he decided on the one he figured would be the most dramatic. He inhaled deeply before his face graced a smirk. He then took a step back, lifted his right leg up then literally kicked the Hokage's door down.

ANBU instantly appeared in the room but they were quickly ordered to stand down by the Hokage after she saw the blinding yellow hair.

"Now Naruto, before I slog this table at you, why did you deem it necessary to smash my door down?" the young looking Hokage had said with pure annoyance evident in her voice. Naruto could only smile.

"Call it compensation for not allowing me to go through the window," he said chuckling merrily. The next thing he knew, there was a massive table headed his way that he could only conclude was thrown by his leader. Naruto, reacting with lightning fast reflexes, drew his sword from its scabbard then with a twirl in his hand he sent the sword in a downwards cutting motion splitting the table in two. The two parts of the table then smashed into the wall behind them into pieces of wood in different shapes and sizes. Naruto looked at the still annoyed Hokage.

"That's the second time you attacked me in one day. I do believe that is a new record," Naruto stated.

"Well that's the second time you pissed me off enough to attack you in one day. And yes, I do believe it is a new record. In fact I think you got more annoying in your time away from the village," she said as she sat back down on her still remaining seat.

"I could always leave again and get more annoying," Naruto suggested with a smirk. The elder blonde instantly shot that idea down and had dismissed her ANBU operatives. After they left, there was a silence that engulfed the room, the two stood/sat staring at each other. Suddenly the platinum blonde haired women charged at the boy and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Tears threatened to flow out her eyes as she said the next words

"I missed you, you brat," she said. Naruto only smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I missed you too Baa-Chan,"

The two just stood like that for a moment. Then they realised that they had to be professional and quickly composed to themselves. The Hokage quickly turned around and sat back down on her chair then turned around to face Naruto again with a serious look.

"All personal matters aside, I have to explain the details of your next mission," she said. Naruto only looked on at her.

"And what would that be?" he asked. The Hokage only pointed to the window. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He walked over to it and stuck his head out the window. Naruto was stunned to see who he saw.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...  
>Me: ... O.O'? 'Where's my charac-'<br>Kakashi: Sorry I'm late. You see, there was this reader that crossed my path and I noticed that he was reading your story, so I thought I would try and convince him to review. However he didn't. I decided to punish him. However he pulled out a horrendous weapon known as an I-pad I believe and started playing some form of music by these strange looking people dressed in very funny clothing. I thought it was a Genjutsu affecting the ears but it turned out it was real so i ran away. Then I met an old lady who needed help with her shopping and I couldn't help but notice how she organised things in her house it was utterly disgra-  
>Me: You're late. Shut up. -.-'<br>Kakashi: awww T.T


	11. The Mission

**A/N:** Guess who's baaaackk! :D  
>Sorry i've been gone for so long guys but I'm coming back bigger and badder than ever! (could possibly be taken in a literal term if my writing got worse)<br>Anyway, in celebration of my new story and longer chapter I'm doing an upload of this story and my new one called "Naruto-sama!" at the same time! n.n  
>Hope you enjoy the new chapter and if you get time to read my new story hope you enjoy that one too! Until then, ciao!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto: The Demon Sage<span>**

**Chapter 11: The Mission**

_Previously on Naruto: The Demon Sage…_

"_All personal matters aside, I have to explain the details of your next mission," she said. Naruto only looked on at her. _

_"And what would that be?" he asked. The Hokage only pointed to the window. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. He walked over to it and stuck his head out the window. Naruto was stunned to see who he saw._

"N-No way! I-is that you?" Naruto asked incredulously as he looked out the window. There stood two young male teenagers who looked to be 13-14 years of age. One wore a scarf with dark spikey brown hair and another one that looked a little dopey, wearing a navy blue vest.

"K-K-Konohamaru!" he said loudly then said boy smiled and laughed. Naruto then looked to the other boy and went deadly silent.

"Ugh…Who are you again?" he asked causing everyone to face fault.

"Naruto-niichan! You're so mean! It's me Udon!" he said desperately. Naruto then finally caught on and realised exactly who he was talking to.

"Oh, right! Yeah, I remember you now! You were the kid with snot dripping down his nose all the time!"

Udon sighed.

"I suppose it's better than not being remembered at all" he said aloud. Then something dawned on Naruto.

"Where's the other one?" he asked them., "Isn't there usually three of you?"

The other twos faces became solemn.

"She decided to leave the general corps and focus on becoming a medic. We're currently one team mate down," Konohamaru said.

"And that's exactly where you come in," said the blonde Hokage, "you're this teams temporary replacement."  
>"What?!" the three boys chorused together.<p>

"Baa-Chan! What do you mean temporary replacement? I thought you said I had a mission!"  
>"Exactly. You're mission is to take these two to the bandit camp that has been disturbing the farmers on the outskirts of the village and make them realise how difficult a ninjas life can be," the blonde Hokage stated with a very neutral tone.<p>

A silence filled the room. Naruto instantly knew what that had meant and from the serious look on Kurama's face, apparently the little fox knew as well.

"Baa-Chan…these two, they haven't…killed before, have they?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Indeed they haven't."

Naruto suddenly became very serious.

"I see…I do believe I understand my mission details. Even though that's the case though Hokage-sama, I want to know why you want me to do this. They are still very young."  
>Tsunade was taken aback by the formal speech that our usual hyperactive and boisterous blonde used but quickly composed herself.<p>

"The reason is," she began "the Chuunin Exams are coming up soon and these two haven't done anything beyond a C rank. Their sensei has been off on temporary leave after a hard mission I sent him on, so as of now they have been doing solo D-rank missions and training as best as they can. You're mission will not only be the termination of the bandits but also the training of these two Genin in preparation of the Chuunin exams. If you succeed in this mission, you will receive your Jounin promotion and be paid the right amount for it. The reason for this is because you would've done what is required for a Jounin to do and I already know you have more than enough experience out on the field if your nickname is anything to go by, so all you need to do now is gain experience in leading a team. Which, I'm sure with these two, you will undoubtedly get."  
>"What about Chuunin Hokage-sama? You already filled out paper works and everything stating that I was participating the exam."<br>"Did I really? I must've had a really bad day that day then. I was meant to fill out a ninja reinstating form. Oh no matter, I'll fix it later on. And besides Jiriya would never let me hear the end of it. Imagine what he would say if his best student had to go through Chuunin first after his supposed 'Hokage Material' training," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Naruto chuckled and the fox gave a little understanding nod.

"Ok Baa-Chan," Naruto said getting his goofy grin back on his face, "I'll do it!"  
>"However," she started her gaze turning serious, "should you fail this mission I will make you go through the Chuunin exam regardless of what my stupid teammate has to say."<br>Naruto gulped.  
>"No worries Hokage-sama! This will be a complete success!"<br>The Hokage smiled and gave a nod. Naruto then turned around to the two other Genin and smiled.  
>"Ok!" he said enthusiastically, "I want you both battle ready in three hours at the northern gate! Until then, ciao!" and with that he and the fox disappeared in a burst of flame leaving the two young Genin to prepare for their first C-rank mission.<p>

**~~~TIME SKIP: Three Hours Later~~~**

Naruto and Kurama stood at the northern gate waiting for the rest of Naruto's team to arrive.

'Do you remember your first kill Naruto?' Kurama asked

'Yes, I do believe it was when we were helping that girl near grass country and I beheaded the man and had nightmares for eight months about it,' he said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

'Ahh yes, good times indeed,' Kurama said as if remembering a happy memory.

After that and a little bit more conversation the two Genin came running into view.

"Are you two ready for your first C-ranked mission?" Naruto asked enthusiastically

"Yes Naruto-sensei!" they cried out together.

"Hmm…Naruto-sensei eh? I could get used to that," he said whilst putting on a thinking pose. "It's decided then, from now on whenever we have missions you shall refer to me as Naruto-sensei."  
>"Yes Naruto-sensei!" the two cried out again.<p>

"Excellent! Well then, lets get things moving along, I want this mission done before nightfall," and with that the team took off onto the road.

After a little while of the walking Udon asked Naruto

"Sensei, why does that fox follow you?"

Naruto simply turned his head and replied.

"It's my companion. His name is Kurama. We battle together, train together, and live together. We share a bond similar to that of an Inuzuka has with their ninja hounds," he said whilst scratching the fox that was walking along side him on the back of the ears.

"Then what about your sword Naruto-sensei," Konohamaru asked this time. "You never had one before, and I didn't think you were the sword type."  
>Naruto looked to the sky.<p>

"Yes well, you see the way I obtained this sword was a rather bloody incident. My sensei, Kurama, and I were travelling around grass country and we ran into some trouble after helping out a girl escape from some bad people. My sensei had disappeared, I had lost Kurama and the girl and I were both exhausted and in a corner. Our attacker wielded this blade and as he sent a slash to kill us, I just managed kick him away, making him fall to the ground. I then kicked the sword out of his hand, picked it up, and cut the man's head off. It was pretty disgusting," Naruto said rather casually.

He looked at the two younger boys and the face of absolute disgust was etched upon their face. Udon looked like he was about to vomit.

"W-will we have to do something like that to a person?" Konohamaru stuttered.

"Well, we are ninja after all. It is our duty to kill for our country and our nation. But, don't think of it like that. Think of it as we are doing what we must to protect the people we care about. We are the guardians of the village. I would rather kill the enemies of the village now, than rather when they are already in the village and killing everyone I care about," Naruto said rather wisely.

The two boys were stunned for a moment being presented with that out look on life. There was a pause.

"To protect everything," Konohamaru said slowly "That's my ninja way too!" he exclaimed proudly. Udon catching on to what he said also stammered.

"T-That's mine as well!"

Naruto could only smile as the three of them kept walking.

'The village is in good hands,' Naruto thought. His fox companion could only nod as he trotted along on the side.

The four continued travelling for another hour or so before they saw the bandit camp. Naruto stopped and took the two into the woods to discuss their plan of attack.

"Ok, this is a complete and utter demolition mission. We leave nothing alive," Naruto stated coldly. The two Genin started to get nervous. They hadn't seen Naruto so serious and dark before. They knew this was going to impact their lives drastically. Naruto tried consoling them.

"It's ok, it's always hard. Remember what we talked about on the way here. They are a threat to our village and our precious people. This must be done. You're ninja and considered as adults. This is your responsibility as well."

The two were still shaking but gave a determined nod anyway.

"My clones will run in and do the heavy destruction at the front gate with Kurama here," Naruto said pointing to his fox.

"Uhh…sensei, how can a little fox do damage to a fortress gate?" Konohamaru asked.

"Don't worry. He can take on fully fledged ninja by himself so he'll do fine against a gate won't you Kurama?" Naruto said smiling to the fox. The fox responded with a nod.

"Then, whilst they're focused on the gate, we'll infiltrate the sides of the fortress wall and barrage the bandits inside with shuriken, kunai, and thrown paper bombs. After that, Kurama and the clones should've broken through the gate and we move in to secure the fortress centre. From there, we flood out with my clones and take out any other targets. Once everything is terminated we will search the camp and see if there's anything worth of value to take back to the village. If things go wrong, you'll definitely know the signal to pull back. It'll be hard to miss, his eyes moving towards Kurama who only smiled.

"However, I doubt it'll come to that," Naruto said smiling to them. He became serious once more.

"Prepare everything you need. We move at sundown. I'm going to scout the area," and with that he left the two boys with Kurama to prepare their equipment.

When sundown came, he saw the two boys all geared up and ready. They looked a lot more focused and determined than they did before.

"Are you ready?" he asked seriously.

"Yes sensei!" they shouted back.

"Good. Let's move."

The four of them ran through the forest surround the band it camp. They got near the gate and from there Naruto made his signature hand sign and fifty Naruto's appeared without a single bit of smoke.

"You all know the plan, get to it. Kurama is leading," Naruto ordered. All of them gave a nod and ran to the gate following the fox. Naruto then looked to the other boys.

"Let's move."

The two boys nodded and the three of them started making their way up the fortress wall whilst the commotion at the front gate was happening. When they reached the top they saw all the bandits rushing into the centre to help protect against the current threat that was a horse size of a fox and fifty different Akumas. Naruto suddenly got very serious.

"The operation has begun, it's time to get serious guys." The boys nodded. Konohamaru and Udon both took out kunai and shuriken with paper bombs attached to them at the same time Naruto did.

"Now," he ordered. The three of them threw their respective weapons at their targets that were currently flooding the gate. A chain of explosions and screams followed as soon as their projectiles were thrown. Plumes of dust and smoke appeared near the gate but through it Naruto could see Kurama as well as his clones rushing through the gate and making their way through the centre.

"Get ready," Naruto said to the boys as he took out some smoke bombs from his pouch and drew his blade. He threw the bombs directly in the centre of all the fighting and caused a massive smoke cloud.

"Let's go," he told them and he jumped down from where he was standing followed by his two current teammates.

They landed on the ground, using chakra to break their fall and jumped straight into the fray. Naruto made a number of clones to help assist his two Genin companions before running in and facing the first wave of bandits that came towards him. They rushed him with their war hammers, axes and swords like barbarians. Naruto ducked under the first swing of a hammer that was attempting to smash his face open. As he ducked, he swiped his attackers foot causing him to fall on his face. Naruto quickly got back up and stabbed the man in the back ending him. Naruto then pivoted slightly and brought a slash cutting down a man from the shoulder to the waist.

His onslaught with a sword continued for a little while longer stabbing, cutting, slicing, and just decimating his opponents. He took down at least thirty-five with his sword before he saw Udon and Konohamaru back to back. One using his uncle's signature fire jutsu whilst the other was using **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu**. However, they were being surrounded. Naruto acted quickly, he sheathed his blade and dashed in faster than the eye could follow. He slammed a mans face - who was attempting to stab - Udon into the ground with so much force that the ground cracked. Obviously, ending the mans life. Naruto then went through a flurry of hand seals and slammed his palms into the ground.

"**Earth Style: Four Wall Pillar!**" Naruto shouted out. Four massive walls attached to pillars surrounded the three man team.

"How are you two holding up?" he asked them not really breaking into a sweat. His team wasn't doing so well. They were panting and obviously low on chakra.

"W-we're doing fine sensei, we could've handled them," Konohamaru said a little annoyed. Naruto sighed.

"Konohamaru, it's ok if you need help in battle. It's what we do and what makes our village the strongest. We work as a team."  
>"But you don't sensei! You're Akuma!"<p>

"H-How?" Naruto asked stunned. The two boys gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"I-it's not that hard to tell N-Naruto-sensei," Udon said, "Plus the rumour going around the Village is that Akuma's in town. Also, Lady Fifth said we would be getting Akuma as our next team member and so when we saw it was you we were ecstatic." Naruto sighed again.

"Just because I'm Akuma it doesn't mean I don't rely on teamwork. My team may be smaller or can increase to larger than yours but it is still a team. I have Kurama and my clones and sometimes other companions. It is not always JUST me. Now, get a grip. You're exhaustion and the fact that we are outnumbered is getting to you. Shinobi keep calm, cool and collected in battle.

The two boys finally got what he was trying to say and they both took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Ok sensei, we're ready," Konohamaru said with a fire in his eyes. Udon looked ready as well. Naruto nodded then released his jutsu. A swarm of bandits circled them. Naruto leaped high into the air whilst Konohamaru and Udon used fireballs and water balls to keep the enemy at bay. Naruto – whilst in mid air – did hand seals. He then inhaled greatly and thought '**Wind Style: Air Cannon Barrage!**'

Very large air bullets came slamming into the enemy, crushing and cutting them up. As Naruto landed he drew his blade and cut down two more bandits before going to go find Kyuubi. He knew the two Genin and his clones could handle the rest near the gate. He had to help push the centre a bit more.

When he arrived to where Kurama and his clones were fighting he saw a bear sized man taking out the last of his clones. Kyuubi had become the size of a medium sized horse and his fur had gotten darker.

"You doin' ok Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Splendid. I was just about to commence attacking but you showed up. Your little Genin are here now as well so looks like I can't show him my parlour tricks today without getting caught," the fox stated in Naruto's mind a little annoyed as the two Genin came running into view.

"Oh well," Naruto said as he took something out of his pouch, "Maybe another time. I love your parlour tricks," He said teasingly, the fox only snorted.

"Sensei!" The two Genin cried out as they came running up next to him.

"The gate and first half of the centre is cleared. All enemies have been…terminated," Udon said, as he had to swallow the bile that he could feel coming up near the end of his sentence. Konohamaru looked like he was about to throw up as well after looking at all the bodies around them. Naruto gave a nod.

"Excellent, keep focused, we're not done yet. We still have another enemy," Naruto stated indicating to the man that was slowly making their way towards them. The two got into a stance.

"Sensei what do we do?" Konohamaru asked.

"You, Udon, and Kurama stay back," He told them simply as he pulled out his sword. The two gave a nod and finally realised that the little fox from earlier was this massive beast now.

"That's that little mutt?!" Konohamaru said stunned. He received a very low growl as his reply. The boy instantly shut up then.

"I told you not to underestimate him. Kurama is crazy strong!" Naruto stated energetically. He looked up at his new target becoming serious once more.

"I suppose I should deal with this."

He slowly started walking towards the giant man. He read the piece of paper he took out from his pouch a moment earlier out loud.

Name: Ursa, The Bear King.

Wanted for killing the nephew of the land of waters Daimyo.

Bounty: 250,000,000 ryo.  
>Skill: Expert in the bear style taijutsu.<p>

Notable characteristics: Has big bear palms…

Everyone sweat dropped at the end.

"Well Mr. Bear King, I suppose it's time I end your rule," Naruto said casually. Ursa could only scoff. He got into a fighting stance and shouted out "**Ninja Art, Beast Mimickery: Bear Palm Jutsu!**"  
>He smirked.<p>

"Let me see you tr-"

He never got to finish his sentence. The mans head came shooting off once Naruto's blade cut clean straight through it off. Naruto had dashed straight into him, cut his head of and was now currently walking towards the rest of the bandits that were hiding behind their leader. Ursa's head rolled onto the ground whilst the body crumpled in heap on the floor with an audible thud. Naruto looked at the bandits directly in front of them emitting a strange red and black aura. It was fair to say that the bandits were terrified. Naruto's eyes had gone a shining crimson. His hair had overshadowed his eyes casting a greater effect. One of the bandits had enough and decided to act out of fear.

"Die demon!"

He came charging in with a blade attempting to decapitate our hero. He never got the opportunity. A massive phantom hand that appeared to come out of nowhere had slammed the petty man into the ground as if he were merely a fly.

"Demon you say?" Naruto asked chuckling darkly. The two boys were too far from Naruto to hear what he was saying.

"You have no idea," he said darkly.

"**Demonic Art: Medusas Gaze!**"  
>All the bandits had suddenly stood frozen where they stood. They were still alive and breathing but unable to move. Naruto turned on his heels and walked back to the Genin. As he did so, he said one sentence that made the bandits scream for mercy and a certain fox to jump up in glee.<p>

"Kurama, feast," Naruto said in a deathly cold tone that promised death upon the bandits before the fox leaped over him and started tearing a part the bandits flesh with his razor like teeth.

Naruto walked up to the stunned Genin.

"Don't worry. The mission is over now. Kurama is just having some fun," he told them as he put a hand on each of their shoulder.

"Let's go home. I'll have my clones seal Ursas head and any other valuables that are found. Kurama can just follow my scent home but he'll be done soon and catch up with us soon anyway. So, lets go home," he told them as he gave them his kindest smile. The other two could only smile back and turn their backs on the current massacre that was happening just a few metres away from them.

Naruto and his team were slowly coming towards the gate. They were covered in dirt, soot, and scratches showing obvious signs of a battle. Naruto was walking into the gate with a big goofy grin but still holding a powerful gaze followed by his now normal sized fox companion who was looking quite cheery even though he had just slaughtered quite a number of people. The two Genins he was charged with were looking pretty happy as well. They were tired and sore but happy nonetheless. They had just got back from their first higher ranked mission and were feeling really pleased. They even succeeded in not only their first kills but multiple ones. On the way back, Naruto consoled them again about the fact that they had taken a life and gave them quite a speech on how that as shinobi, they could only ever keep going, but never forget what the past has taught us.

As the group walked into the gates, they were asked to stop by the two gate guards.

"You have been summoned immediately by Lady Fifth, Akuma-san," Izumo said. Naruto gave a nod. He looked at his two Genin and said

"You're dismissed. I have to go give our mission report now. Have a day off or something. Go see how Moegi is doing, I bet she misses you," and with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of crimson flames along with Kurama. The two Genin smiled and ran off to go see their friend.

"We'll get Moegi to heal us up!" Konohamaru shouted as they ran through the village. Udon gave a nod of agreement.

Naruto reappeared in the Hokages office. He gave his usual goofy grin at the blonde Hokage who merely stared back on him with judgemental eyes.

"I'm assuming everything went well then?" She asked hinting some form of punishment if it didn't. Naruto's smile never faltered. He simply walked up to her desk, pulled out two scrolls from his cloak and placed them down.

"One's the mission report, the other are all the valuables we found," he said. The Hokage gave a nod.

"Well done Naruto, a job well done. You and your team will be paid accordingly," she said in a lighter tone. "Now, on to more pressing matters."

Naruto instantly got serious. The Hokage only chuckled when she noticed his body action.

"Relax, it's good news," she started leaning back into her chair a bit. "We have to organise your promotion," she said simply. Naruto's grin only grew wider.

"Finally, seeing my awesomeness aye Baa-chan?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"The day I see your 'awesomeness' is the day I retire," she said sarcastically.

'Although, the way you're going Naruto, I think that day may come sooner rather than later,' she thought to herself as she let a smile grace her face as Naruto laughed at her little jab.

"Anyway, as I was saying. You will be getting you're promotion later this afternoon not as Akuma, but as Naruto Uzumaki…Namikaze," she said hesitating on the last part of her sentence. Naruto looked stunned for a moment before looking back down at his feet.

"If you don't mind Baa-chan, I'd prefer if no one were to know me by that name yet," he said. "I don't mind having it on my record because it is not open to the public but I don't want it to be officially announced that that is my name. I don't think I'm ready," he said. The female Hokage gave a simple nod.

"Very well then. Be on top of the Hokage tower later this afternoon. I will have an ANBU member get you. Go get some rest. You deserve it. By the way, during your promotion, I will announce that you are Akuma. Not that it's needed of course. You have the worst counterpart disguise in history," she deadpanned. Naruto's face scrunched up into a frown.

"Why does everyone say that!" he asked exasperated "It is badass, no one can recognise me in my travellers cloak.

"Of course not Naruto, of course not," she said sarcastically. "Ok, whatever, you're dismissed so get out of my office," she said shooing him away with her hands. Naruto only smiled then ran at her window and jumped through it laughing as he ran along the rooftops after he landed whilst his mother figure shouted at him across the village.

* * *

><p>Shino: *buzzing*<br>Me: ...?  
>Shino: *buzzing*<br>Me: o.O? uhhm-  
>Shino: Please review. Why? Because it would be the polite thing to do.<br>Me: n.n'


End file.
